


A Child, Down in The Devildom?

by 13ineedpills13



Series: Atlas' Adventures [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Humor, complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Turns out, Turna ( main character) has a 7 year old son with her. So the boys have to do something about him.Changed the rating bc of the 5th chapter 👀Edit: I'm shit at writing fluff. So, expect far more more angst than fluff.
Series: Atlas' Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706701
Comments: 32
Kudos: 138





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Lol im too lazy to edit this shit

Diavolo and Lucifer were surprised with what they were seeing at that moment.

There was a human child, laying down next to their new exchange student. The child was tugging at the older woman next to him, snuggling to her closely. A sigh escaped from his small lips as he relaxed on the cold, hard floor, thanks to the warmth of the older human next to him.

Why was this child even there? How did he managed to get summoned down in the Devildom when they were trying to summon only 1 person? How? Just who was this kid?

The woman opened her eyes and rose up. She yawned and streched, feeling her tense muscles relax and get a slight burning sensation as the result of streching, hearing a few satisfying cracks and snaps from her joints and back. She then looked around sluggishly, and when she realized they were in an unfamiliar surrounding, she quickly took the human child into her arms, looking around in suspicion.

This made the child wake up, and he protested. "Mom, am not goin to shool today... Lemme sleeep..."

"Sweetie, believe me it's really not the time to sleep right now."

The child groaned and glanced up at his "mother" and then the room. "...Mom, where are we?"

Diavolo's face was serious and troubled until he realized how adorable this child was. The child had shoulder length black hair with with almond coloured eyes. His nose and ears looked a lot like his "mothers". He was wearing a white pair of pajamas with pastel pink and blue polka dots on it. He had white socks with cat and pizza desings o it, and he seemed to be oddly calm (or "chill as mt. everest" as the humans call it). "...Who are all of you? What do you want? Stop looking at my son!" The woman held her child even tighter.

"Oh, sorry, this must be really shocking to you two." Diavolo smiled and began explaining the situation with Lucifer. After a 15 minute long explanation, Mammon came by and took the woman and her son to the House of Lamentation, where they will be staying. After a small silence, Lucifer and Diavolo headed to Diavolo's office to have a private chat.

"We were supposed to have only 2 human exchange students. However, for some strange reason, we seem to be having a 3rd, small one with us. How did this even happened...? 

"There is no way this child is staying here, Diavolo. He would be dead the moment he steps a foot outside. This is a place where demons live for crying out loud." Diavolo sat down on his chair and gestured at the couch in front of him for Lucifer to sit. Lucifer sat down and crossed his arms.

"But does M-C have any other relatives back in the human world to take care of her son, Lucifer? I'd suggest you look into ger file a bit more closely." 

Lucifer sighed in annoyence and pulled out the file he had with him and read it once more. The file clearly said that she was an only child and was disowned by her parents after she ran away with another man. She married to him and they had 2 children, but the older one died from common flu when she was a baby. They soon divorced and the custody of the child was given to her. The only contact they had with the father was that he was paying child support and once a year, he would come and visit the kid. 

"Doesn't she have any friends that could look after the kid?"

"What was the description of her social behivour on the file Lucifer? Read the last sentence please "

Lucifer looked down at the file and read it out loud. "Has been showing asocial behivour ever since her childhood, resulting in being an outcast without any friends. Pathetic." ...Who wrote this?"

"Certainly not me." Diavolo smiled in amusement. "Now, I am no father. Nor I have any younger siblings that could've thought me about the importance of the family, or how is it like to take care of children. What I do know is, that the safest place for a child to be is their mother or father's side... Normally, I would suggest for the child to be staying at the Purgatory Hall with the angels. But his mother is staying at the House of Lamentation. It would be hard for the two of them to stay separated like that. What should we do, Lucifer?"

"The child might have a negative view of demons and angels if he stays separated from his mother, correct."

"Besides, I think rather than an adult, a child's opinion can he more important sometimes. If we can show him that the balance between the Human World, Devildom and Celestial Realm is very important from such a young age, he will never forget it. Who knows, maybe he'll help us about the relationships with the human world when he grows up?"

Diavolo was a man to dream and do anything to make his dreams come true. And the idea of a human child, experiencing a life with angels and demons for a year seemed like a good step to making his dream come true. So Lucifer could do nothing but to agree with him. He just sighed and got up. "I will do my hardest to protect the child from any harm then. Now if you'd excuse me..." he walked to the door.

"Ah, Lucifer." Diavolo called out to him, making him turn around. "What is it?"

"Be careful."

"...Of course." Lucifer didn't get why Diavolo would give him a warning like that, it was only a child after all. Adult humans are fragile and they are really weak. But a child? They are even weaker. What could a child even do in the presence of the 7 Rulers Of Hell themselves?

I mean, what could go wrong, right?


	2. Luci's Therapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to name the little shit Atlas. I love the name, that's why

The dinner table had various conversations, with all of the brothers staring at and talking about the new student with a child. The kid was quiet most of the time, but he didn't seem afraid. He rather seemed happy to be there, he was intrested in anything. For example, he commented on Mammon's hair. He was surprised that Mammon was young but had white hair. Mammon took it as a compliment, he was thousands of years old and he looked young? Hell yeah!

Asmodeus approached to him and tried to squeeze his cheeks, saying how adorable he was with those pajamas on. The kid smiled and said "Thanks, I know I'm really cute. You look fine.", breaking Asmo's fragile heart into tiny pieces and offending him. Him? Looking ONLY fine? What was up with this kid, was he blind to his beauty?

Then, he met with Beelzebub.   
Beel looked like a 20-story long building, a really angry building, compared to him, so you'd expect a kid to be kind of scared. But nope, the kid immedietly started jumping around him, saying how tall he was and how easy it must be for him to reach the top shelves at the convinience store. He even asked him if he could buy him candies and promised to give the half to him.

He saw Satan after Beelzebub.  
Satan stayed 5 feet away from him at all times, avoided eye contact with him. He despised children, and didn't even want to be in the same room as him. Before the dinner started, the kid held Satan by the arm, asking him to look at him. Satan did so, with an annoyed look but his annoyence quickly turned into surprise when the kid got on a chair and fixed his bowtie, saying it was crooked.

He met with Leaviathan after that. Leviathan shirieked when he saw the child and told Lucifer that he was not going to accept another potential otaku inside this house other than himself. Lucifer gave him a spank on the head and told him to quiet down, he didn't speak to the kid after that.   
Until he realized that the kid was into TSL, that is.

"Mom, this food is delicious! You should try some!"

"Alright..."

"Oh, and this too!"

"Mm-hm."

"Mom... You spilled food on your t-shirt."

"I did?"

"Yep." The kid reached out to M-C and wiped her shirt with a napkin. "You should be careful, this looks really nice after all."

Asmodeus chuckled at this kid's adult-like way of talking and manners. "Just who's the child and who's the mother in here?" Satan mumbled to himself, getting a small glare from Lucifer. 

"Oh, also, I have a parent-teacher conference this week! Mr. Charles wants to talk to you. He looked really angry!"

"Next week? So it's that time of the year already..." M-C sighed and sank in her seat. She'd heard countless of times about how absent she was in her child's life from the teachers, and she didn't want to deal with that again. I mean, what was she going to do? Leave her job as a Classic Literature teacher, plus being a private tutor for 6 days a week, and take care of her child while the money flowed into their house magically? 

She still took care of her child's basic needs, and always made sure that his clothes were clean and looked brand new, he had all of his supplies ready for school, he was never hungry and his lunch was ready everyday, his attendence record was perfect, along with his grades and participation in class. What more could she do when she was outside from 8 A.M to 11 P.M everyday, except for sunday when she took care of the housework and their cat? 

"Well, we are not going back to our house for a year after all. So that's no problem."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Mammon asked, curious. "I mean, if I was a dad, I would wanna go to my The Great Mammon Jr.'s school, and meet with his teachers."

"It's really cringy whenever you say "The Great Mammon" when you're adressing yourself, Mammon." Leviathan scoffed.

"Yeah, shut up." Mammon said without glancing to him. 

"Mom, are we going back-"

"It would be nice to talk to them, but a they do is complain when they have nothing to complain about. Just a bunch of old, annoying people that forgot they were supposed to die 15 years ago." M-C roasted approximately 12 teachers at her son's school in a matter of seconds, while keeping a straight face.

"...Hold on. If we're stayin' for an entire year, how am I going to pay for my bills? How about my son's education? Wouldn't there be a missing person report on us?"

"Don't worry. Diavolo thought of everything. He's manipulated everyone into thinking that everything is normal, no one suspects a thing."

"...I'm really skeptical about it. It sound way too good and god-like to be true."

"You are dealing with the Prince of Hell here, M-C."

"Mom, listen to me..."

"I guess you have a small point."

"I have a big point."

"Hah, that's what he SAID!" 

"..." 

Mammon cackled at his own joke at first, and stopped when everyone started at him awkwardly, mumbling "you guys have no sense of humor... i'm gettin' bored here..."

"Mommy!" All eyes turned to the kid, sitting between Beelzebub (more like a pile of plates) and M-C. For the first time ever, he displayed a sense of sadness in his voice and eyes. 

"What do you want!?" M-C yelled. She was pissed off at her son's constant interruptions whenever he tried to have a conversation with someone. "Honey, you shouldn't frown like that. It's bad for your skin." Asmo said, not realizing the situation is probably serious.

"What do you mean we're going back after a year!?" The kid put his little fists on the table and rose up. He frowned as he looked at everyone with angry eyes. "You never told me anything about any of this! No one tells me what's going on!"

"You're only realising it now?" Lucifer said, surprise filling his eyes.

"You will be staying in here for 2 semesters." Leviathan shrugged. "That means you gotta survive in here for an entire year."

"Hey, hey, hey! Shut up for a sec you two, will ya? He looks like he's gonna cry." Mammon crossed his arms.

"Not that Mammon mentioned it..." Asmodeus looked carefully to the kid. He looked a lot like someone he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

"No! I'm not talking about that! Why are we even here!? What do you mean by hell and stuff?! I... I just don't get it...!" Beel looked at the child and touched his small shoulder with his gigantic hands, getting his attention on him. He spoke with a gentle voice, he looked ridiculous with all those bread crumbs arouns his mouth though. "Calm down and sit down. Lucifer might get angry."

The child looked at his mother, then Lucifer, then Beel, and then at Lucife again. He finally sat down, hanging his head low. "I'm sorry..."

Well, that is really strange.  
Was he upset that they weren't going back until next year, or was it because they ARE going back l after a year and not staying there forever? The kid and M-C left the room first, going back to their room while Mammon escorted them.

Their first night at the Devildom ended with a stressful arguement.   
Great.

\---------

And that's exactly how Lucifer became a man that started getting high off of stress meds, and promised himself that he was never going to have children for his entire life.

Well, the first part is not true but at least the second part is.

This kid, who goes by "Atlas" (his mother either hated this kid and decided to name him after a greek dude who defied zeus and then got punished, or just wanted to name him a mapbook for some strange reason), made him despise children even more with his energy and weird habits.

One time, he painted all over the walls with crayons he got from Leviathan. He painted a happy family, a house, some flowers, and the demon brothers but it was a pain in the ass to get it off. 

The kid cried when he saw Mammon's Devil form for the first time, he said he looked like a villain from a superhero movie and he never left his side.

Oh, and because it was around christmas time when they arrived there, Atlas drew a picture for everyone as a present. Satan actually hanged it on a corkboard on the hallway, and Asmo went extra and framed it with a pink and white picture frame. Lucifer's drawing was him, burning in flames and screaming. Was this kid implying something?  
All of these happened in the span of 2 and a half weeks.

"Lucifer... Normally, I wouldn't trust you when it comes to Atlas, but I want you to look after him for a few hours. I need to go to the town and get some proper food for us." M-C had Atlas' hand on her one hand, and her wallet in the other one. 

"Ask Mammon to do it. I am busy."

"He's coming with me."

"Then take the kid with you."

"I can't. This place is filled with demons!"

"What makes you think that I won't harm your child?"

"Because you would dissappoint Diavolo and I would actually destroy this entire place, and then bang my head on the floor until I die."

"..." Lucifer sighed and nodded. The truth is, he didn't actually cared about this human and her crotch goblin one bit. In fact, he hated them. But if he wanted to please Diavolo, he had to take care of them. "...Just this once. Don't expect anything else after this."

M-C smiled and put her hand on her chest, bowing her head slightly in gratitude. "Thanks. Then, I'm leaving him to you." She crouched down next to Atlas and put her hands on his shoulders. She said something in a different language, with the softest voice Lucifer has ever heard in his entire life (which would be approximately 5,000 years). Lucifer's attention turned to the unfamiliar language, he had no idea what they were saying. Which was surprising, he was fluent in many languages. All he could realize was that there were some arabic words here and there, but there was no way this was arabic. Atlas nodded with excitement and hugged his mother, waving goodbye to her as she was leaving.

"...What did she say to you?" Lucifer asked after she left.

"Mmmm... It's secret!" Atlas said and sat down on Lucifer's desk. "Why do you wanna know?"

"You don't need to know. Get off of my desk."

"No, it's really comfortable in here. My butt also feels warm, thank you for heating this chair up." The kid smiled widely and sat crosslegged on there. Earning a sigh from Lucifer, he then pointed at the papers on the desk. "What are these, mister?" 

"That's my work, I have to write some important things on them. And then give them to Lord Diavolo."

"Why do you call him Lord? He seems like a soldier." The child asked with curiosity in his eyes. "I mean, my dad was a soldier and he had clothes like Mister Diavolo. But they were green. He even had a few medals, but not as shiny and big as that thing on your shoulder. Mister Diavolo has that too right? But it's in a different colour."

Lucifer smiled a little. "Yes, his crest is in a different colour than ours because he is a prince, also the council president. And no, he is not a soldier. He used to fight a lot though."

"My das fought too! Agganist terrorists!"

...  
How does a 7 year old knows about terrorists?

"Did Mister Diavolo fought with terrorists too?"

"No, he fought with angels." Lucifer said and looked around in his cabinet for something to drink. What would a human child even like to drink? I'm pretty sure it's a terrible idea to make him drink a glass of red wine, and he would most likely scream if he pulled out a jar with a "strange orange liquid" and a fucking snake inside of it... 

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"But I wanna know."

Lucifer was slowly getting annoyed with this kid. He just asked question after question. How was he not getting tired? How was his little head not exploding from all of the knowledge he desired and got in return? "Don't you have anything else to do? If you are that curious, ask Satan instead. I don't have time for you."

"If I leave this room, my mom would be really angry at you for letting me out of your sight."

You little shit, Lucifer thought and rubbed his temples. He looked at the clock and put some water on the teapot he had. He had a whole day until he had to submit those papers and there were only 5 of them left on his desk. He could take a break after all. "...I guess the paperwork can wait. Just sit down over there and... I don't know, do what a child does normally. What would you like to drink?'

"Milk!"

\---

Some time later...

"Aren't angels supposed to be good beings though?"

"In theory, they should be. But not every being up in the heavens is pure and... ethical in general."

"I didn't know that. But if angels are bad, don't they become fallen angels?"

"God doesn't make them fallen angels if they intend to be malicious for it's plans. It is the most two-faced thing in this universe. It's pretty malicious, and it just pretends to be a good and forgiving creator. Creator of everything, our loving lord and father... It's just a huge lie."

Lucifer was laying down on the couch in his office with his hands clasped together, looking at the ceiling while the child was sitting down next to him, wearing a white jacket he found and glasses that belonged to Lucifer. He was taking notes of Lucifer's thoughts and confessions furiously. Lucifer had no idea how they ended up like that, he just wanted to lay down for a minute and close his eyes, but the child decided to start a conversation with him, and now, here they are.

"So, if angels and god can be bad, does this mean demons like you can be good? I mean, Uncle Beelzebub gave me a candy last night because I helped him while he worked out. So I guess demons are good..."

"You're right. Demons can be nice sometimes. Thought you should be careful, they might want to have a soul as innocent as yours as lunch."

"My mom would freak out and destroy this place is that happened. Then I would fist fight god to make him make me come back to life."

"What makes you think that you can win a fist fight agganist god?" Lucifer chuckled.

"I am strong, okay? I can lift a chair with only one hand!" As he took a sip out of the milk Lucifer gave him.

"You're ridiculous..." He put his arm over his eyes and sighed. But turned his head to the child next to him after he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Being ridiculous is nice, Mister Lucifer." He said and smiled. "You should be ridiculous too. Then you can be happier."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mom always works until late hours, so she's not home. She's always tired, but when I say a funny thing, she smiles and she's not tired anymore. You're tired too, right Mister Lucifer?"

Somehow, the word "tired" opened up a small wound in Lucifer's heart when it came out of this kid's mouth. 

"Maybe I am..."

"So, being ridiculous is sometimes alright. Right?"

"Right..." Lucifer yawned and closed his eyes once more. "Don't get too excited in here and make a mess... I'm going to rest a little."


	3. "I dunno"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mammon so much, come and try me bitch.

"Y'know, I dunno why your brothers are so mean to you."

"Where did this come from?"

"Can you tell me?" The kid stared at him with pleading eyes, shining innocently eith curiosity and a dust of... what seemed like pity. 

How did the kid even became like this?

Well, on one Saturday morning, when everyone were having their breakfast, Atlas was nowhere to be seen. When Lucifer asked about him, € M-C said that he was still up in their room, wearing the clothes Lucifer gave him (they only had their pajamas with them when they first arrived to Devildom, so Lucifer had to order clothes off of Akuzon. Along with a tiny uniform and a small, red tie for Atlas, since Asmo insisted on seeing him in one of their uniforms). 

Of course, M-C was suspicious, as well as Lucifer. They both knew when a child was too quiet all of a sudden, there was a high probability that they were up to some strange business. They both learned it from very painful expriences.

So, since M-C's ankle was injured ever since the accident with Leviathan (she came down the stairs with the help of Beelzebub, and Leviathan awkwardly apologized a few times), and no one really wanted to leave their food alone with Beelzebub on the table, Mammon agreed to check up on him after 2 minutes of warnings and threats from Lucifer. Mammon went to their room, knocked on the door for politeness sake, and waited. "Heeey, tiny human! Your mama wants to see you!"

No response. 

Mammon knocked and waited again. But again, no response came. He finally opened the door and peaked inside. "Ya alright, kid? Everyone's waitin' for ya."

And there Atlas was, looking at himself in front of the mirror with a confused look on his face. He was wearing a red sweater with navy blue pants and a pair white of shoes that had donuts on them. He had a pair of underwear on his hands, and they were clearly not his. They were pink and super large, had heart and gold coin designs on it, and they looked kinda familiar...

Wait a fucking minute.

"HEY HEY HEY! KID! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' WITH MY UNDERWEAR!?"

"...Why does my mom has your thing?"

"Don't answer question with another questi- WHY DOES SHE HAVE THEM???"

"I don't know." Atlas put down the underwear and sighed lightly. It looked like he was thinking about something serious, but with that underwear in his hands, and his stupid-looking tie, it was hard to take him seriously. That aside, why did this kid have to look like Lucifer, when he was just got tired of everyone's bullshit on a friday night,"with his 16th glass of wine on that specific friday? It was just weird! He was a kid, he was supposed to be happy! Not like a sad and tiny version of Lucifer!

"...Hey, kid. Can I have that back...? It's gonna be really awkward if yo' mama finds us like this." Mammon tried to keep his cool, but on the inside, he was freaking out. If this kid mentioned anything about that underwear, 1) his brothers would make fun of him for having an underwear with THAT pattern 2) he couldn't call himself The Great Mammon for a century, and 3) Asmo would bombard him with questions such as "did you and and M-C bang?! When!? How!?".

"Why do you want them back?"

'I mean, having a 7 year old kid holdin' a thousands of years old demon's underwear while that demon is in the same room as him looks hella bad. But nah, you don't need to know why yet.' Mammon scratched the back of his head. "Don't question me, just gimme that back- Hey, hey, hey, don't keep that in your backpack! That's disgustin'! You don't even know of that thing is clean or nah!" 

Mammon flushed in a rush of panic and ran up to his side, trying to take the damn thing away from Atlas. But, he refused and hugged the backpack, turning his back at him and hunching down. "No! I'm not giving it back, the backpack is not mine, it's my mom's."

Mammon tried to pry the kid's hands away from the bag without using force, because if he wasn't careful, he could break the kid's hands. But man it was so hard to manage and balance out his power when it was a child in front of him! He could kill the kid if he gave him a slap on the head! He backed away when the kid yelled in pain, he only squeezed his fingers a little!

"Oop- Sorry man... Are you alright? Did I hurt your fingers?"

"A little..." Atlas looked at the red marks on his tiny fingers. "I dunno why, but it hurts less when my mom slaps me when I cause trouble. Maybe you're just really strong... Like Superman! Are you superman, Mammon?" 

"Hey, don't change the subject! Well, why the hell are you putting it in your mom's bag then?" 

Atlas stood quiet but slowly explained what was on his mind after a few seconds. "I want to see the look on her face when she accidently pulls out your underwear instead of my spare change of clothes, when I spill something on my shirt."

Oh my Lord Diavolo. 

'That is genius!' Mammon thought. "...What is wrong with you..." he couldn't help but laugh. It would be funny if this thing belonged to Satan, or Lucifer, but it was h i s. What was he gonna do now? Stop this kid from his shenanigans to save his dignity? Or actually let him do whatever he wants and watch the whole show boil over? It was so tempting to watch another troublemaker in the house doing stupid shit! Demons can't resist temptation, no matter how strong they are... Of course, when it came to a demon as incoherent as Mammon, he had zero resistence agganist temptation. 

This was gonna be fun.

He was a little worried tho, the kid seemed to be on pretty good terms with his mama. Why was he doing this? Did he just want to make a simple joke? Or was it because he actually wanted to give her a hard time on purpose, because he didn't like her? Either way, he had to be careful around him. Lord Diavolo knew what else he could do.

\------

"So, kid. Tell me a bit 'bout yourself." Mammon sat down with his favorite cup of noodle in his hands, by some miracle, he bought one for Atlas too. 

"...What do you wanna know?" Atlas poked his noodles. They were hot, smelled delicious (it burned his throat and eyes though, the sauce was that spicy) and they were moving around like snakes. That meant it was ready. He took some on the plastic fork that came with the noodles, and mumbled "waste of plastic..." before putting it down again.

After Mammon announced that this human child was pretty "lit to hang around with", he took him outside and they looked around in a few shops. Of course, Mammon kept a close eye on every single moving thing around them, somce anything could harm a child in the land of demons. 

But, there is a but in everything, in the span of 2 hours, a bookshelf (almost) fell on top of Atlas' head, a demon tried to lure him in a shady alleyway to feed on his innocent soul when Mammon was "busy" (he was looking at the shiny gold pieces inside a pawn shop), and he fell on a pile of poisonous mud when he bumped into another demon, luckily, Mammon caught him before his skin made contact with the poison. He was not the person you wanted to leave your kid alone with

...

Aight, that sounds HELLA BAD. 

"Hmmmmmm, when and where were you born?" 

"29th of October, 2012."

"Where were you born?" Mamon asked again. '2012 eh...' he hought. 'It feels like yesterday.'

"I dunno."

"Hm?" Mammon stared at the kid as a slurped the noodles.

"My mom didn't tell me."

He gulped. "Oh, so we have lots of time before it happens... Say, how do you celebrate birthdays in the human world?"

"I dunno."

"What so you mean you don't know?"

"I only saw it from my friends. I never celebrated mine before."

Mammon wanted to say something, but paused before taking another bite again. "...How do they celebrate it?"

"They buy gifts and a big cake. Then, they decorate everywhere with balloons. It's really colourful y'know. It's fun to look at them, they look so cute. But I don't really like being there when someone has a birthday party, I hate it." Atlas said and played with his food, he was waiting for it to cool down. "I sneak some food and balloons out though. I need a reward for being there. I'm important."

"Hey, you're no different from other kids. You ain't special."

"Well, I feel special."

"Eh..." Mammon looked around to spot any familiar faces. He had no idea how to deal with a kid, an oddly arrogant one on top of that. "If it makes you happy, then you do you kid. That reminds me, why are you so quiet?"

"I dunno, I just feel like it." Just how many times did this kid say that already?!

...  
Silence.

Atlas finally began eating his food. "It's hot! Ooohoo ho! It's really hot!"

"It's been 3 minutes, how is it still hot?" Mammon had already finished his noodles. Atlas nodded, "I dunno!", and tried to keep his tongue from burning any longer, his mouth got an 'o' shape as he tried to breathe in. 

"Hm... Guess we have no choice." Mammon took the plastic fork out of the kid's hands and took some of the noodles on it, then blowed on it a couple of times. Meanwhile, Atlas gulped the food down and made a hissing sound as his throat got burned from the heat, then watched Mammon with curious eyes. "Haven't your mama thought you to blow on your food before eatin' it?" He complained. "Open wide, the train is comin' through."

"I'm not a baby..." He said but still opened his mouth anyway and took the food. "...It's still hot."

"I blowed on it tho!"

"Blowing 2 times isn't gonna make a difference!"

The two argued to each other while Mammon continued to feed this brat. He would never admit it, but the kid was adorable when he got angry. 

"Say 'aaaaah'."

"Aaaaah..."

"So, you like these noodles right? They are the best in the whole Devildom!" Mammon grinned and threw the cup and the fork into the trash. "You should be grateful that the GREAT Mammon bought you somethin'. Come on, kneel before me and thank me with tearful eyes, for I am such a generous and great demon! HAHAHA!"

Atlas didn't even listen to him and got up. He gazed at the fountain inside the park with empty eyes, watching the water, sparkling with the lights of the different stores on the street reflecting on it. It looked nice, and really out of place with the whole atmosphere of the Devildom. "Y'know... I dunno why your brothers are mean to you." He abruptly said.

"Where did this come from?" 

"Can you tell me?" 

Mammon sighed. "...I said it this mornin', don't answer question with question. It ain't nice." And patted the kid on the head. "Dont'cha think there are some things your stupid little head shouldn't be worryin' about? You're gonna age from stress, or something like that, Asmo says that all the time."

Atlas leaned to Mammon's touch. It was comforting when someone pat him on the head, it's been so long since someone did anything like this (3 months is a long time for a child, right?) "I don't care if I'll get old. I wanna know why they bully you."

"They ain't bullying me, kid, trust me."

"You are a demon, how should I trust you?"

"Where did ya learn to use my words agganist me, kid? Lucifer?"

"Nope. I saw my mom doing it but it looked way cooler when she did that with my dad. She looked like a lawyer."

"What does your mama do in the human world?" Mammon used this oppoturnity to change the subject, he didn't want to admit that he had no idea why he was comstanty getting insulted and picked on too. He was just a crow with white hair... what was wrong with that? No way he was going to open up to this kid that fast. 

Mammon might be seen as a moron most of the time, and may act that way, but he knew what to say and what to NOT say when it was the time.

Sometimes.


	4. The Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Beelzebub's time to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this in order, but I just felt the urge to write a chap with Beel in it.   
> Also this story ain't have any fluff in it when it's supposed to be the main thing wtf  
> I really can't write fluff huh

"MAMMOOOOOOON!!!"

M-C woke up in a panic looked around to check what was happening. The room was dark, and she could clearly hear Leviathan's angry screams. She took her phone from the charger next to her bed and looked at the clock, it was 4 in the morning... She sighed and plopped the phone down, then rolled to the other side of the bed. It was normal for these idiots to fight in the middle of the night, and they would shut up when she screams "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HAVE TO WAKE UP IN 3 HOURS!" from her room, since no one wanted to deal with her, and some actually respected her sleep cycle.

She was about to fell asleep again when she felt something. Well, the lack of it actually. The left side of the bed was cold, and she could move around in it easily. She tried to find the source of this feeling with her 90% asleep and 10% awake mind. And when she noticed what was missing, she freaked the fuck out.

Atlas was nowhere to be seen.

"...Atlas?" She rose up on the bed and looked around. Atlas wasn't on the ground, nor he was on the couch, or the desk. Where was he?

She got up as fast as she could, put on a pair of sweatpants, and a morning gown she found on the corners of the room. She cheked the bathroom first, but the lights were closed and the door was open. So the kid did not wake up to take a number 2. She left the room after that, walking around the house as fast as she could without disturbing anyone. First, she checked the kitchen to see if the kid woke up to drank a glass of water, but met with Beel, who was eating the giant bowl of pudding inside the fridge. 

"Beel."

Beel flinched for a second, he thought it was Lucifer who caught him and slowly turned around, there were chocolate stains around his mouth, and the bowl (it was as big as M-C's head) was half finished. He relaxed after he saw M-C. "...Hi."

"Did you see Atlas? He is not in my room."

"Nope. Maybe he is in the bathroom." Beel said and shoved a spoon-full of puding inside his mouth. 

"I already checked, he's not there." M-C bit her finger out of worry. "Where could've he gone..?"

Even though she was not showing it, Beel could see how much she was panicking on the inside. She could see every equation amd outcome when it came to her son. He felt bad for the woman and put the bowl of pudding he was eating back in the fridge. "...Maybe he's in Lucifer's study? He loves to snoop around in there."

"I don't know..."

"Alright... I'll help." Beel got up and straightened his clothes. 

"You don't have to y'know."

"I'm still hungry, but Lucifer would be mad if he realized your son was missing and I didn't help." Beel's face lit up. "Besides... Him and I were going to the festival downtown to get human food. He told me there was this delicious and really cold cake with melted chocolate inside of it, it was his fav-"

"Alright, alright. Stop drooling. Help me with finding my boy." She shook her hands to stop Beel from rambling about Atlas' favorite snacks any further. "Okay... You're going to check the main hall, I'll check Mammon's room. He might be there." M-C nodded and they both began to search for him.

\----

Beel's stomach made loud sounds as he walked in the long halls of the House Of Lamentation. He needed to finish that pudding after all, it was the late-night snack he was saving up with much enthusiasm after all. He woke up and went to the kitchen after dreaming of himself, eating that cold, chocolate flavoured glory. But now, he had to search for the child.

The kid was really small compared to him (he was 6'9 ft tall when he last mesured himself, which would be a week ago. And the kid was 4'8.), and Beel could easily crush that little head of his with his one hand, without any struggle. That's why he was especially careful around the kid, what if he accidently stepped on his little foot? What if his hand accidently bumped on his head with a little too much force? What if he accidently crushed him when he sat down next to him? The kid would get great harm, that was for sure.

So, he was really gentle and slow with his movements when Atlas was present. It was funny to see a (probably) 200 pound, 6'9 feet tall man sitting awkwardly next to a thin and short 7 year old. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his stomach rumble again. 

Ever since his fall, he felt this intense hunger for everything in the world. He desired every last bite of he food the realms had, and just kept having cravings for the most evil and disgusting foods one could prepare. He couldn't be bothered about the needy, he couldn't care about the starving people all around the world. He just kept craved for more, and more, it was a different craving than greed though. He was never happy with the amount of food he swallowed, his stomach was just like a blackhole. It was in his nature after all.

And now, this hunger was getting stronger by each minute. All he could think about was the feeling of the cold and slick feeling of the pudding he had in the fridge, going down on his throat, leaving a cool, nice feeling behind it. He just wanted to eat that, tons and tons of it. He never wanted to stop, he had no self control over it. And each minute that passed without that feeling was like a torture to him, it just made him angrier and angrier.

He had to hurry up and find this kid already, he was so hungry that he felt like dying. All of a sudden, he saw a slight movement in the corner of his eye and he quickly turned there, checking of anyone besides him or MC was present. 

Instead, he saw a head of black and messy hair, and the sleeves of a pink polkka dot pajamas, peeking behind one of the corners of the hallway. "There he is..." Beel thought and walked over to him, which made the boy flinch and snicker. "...Why are you up this late?" The boy's laughter immidietly stopped as he froze whole still holding his hands over his mouth, and his face went white. He was probably expecting someone else, or was just hiding from Beel, but all he saw was a pair of scary and cold, violet eyes, looking down at him. 

"...Hi, mister Beelzebub..."

"Why are you up this late?" Beelzebub pressed the question further. He could feel anger rising up inside him, he left his beautiful and delicious pudding, only to get mocked by a child? At 4 In the morning? He felt like he was going to die for hell's sake! He didn't have time for a stupid child like him! Anyway, all he had to do was to take the kid on his shoulder and put him back to his room. Then he could be free and eat whatever he wanted.

"I... uh..." Atlas didn't give an answer, he just sat there, looking at anything and anywhere but Beel. "I... don't wanna tell. It's a secret!"

Beel's face shifted to disgust, which seemed like it was draining the colour on th boy's face even more as the seconds passed. "...Do you have any idea how hungry I am?"

"I heard how loud your stomach's rumbles where. It's louder than my grandpa's snores." Atlas smiled cheekily. "How can your stomach get that loud? It's really cool."

"If you don't want me to eat you right now, go to your room. Your mom is looking for you." 

"You wouldn't eat me, so no. I'm not sleepy." 

"Why wouldn't I?"

"B... because I'm so cute!" 

Beel's face instantly softened. "...Fair enough." 'You look a lot like your mother.' He thought. "Though we should get back. Your mom is really angry."

"Then let me stay in your room please... I don't want my mom to... y'know..." Aas shifted uncomfortably. 

"Spank you?" 

"Yeah... Last time she did that, it really hurt and my butt was red for 20 minutes." 

'Definetly better than the punishments I used to get from Lucifer as a kid...' Beel thought and smiled at those memories. One time, when they were in the celestial realm, Beel acted like a little shit for an entire day, so Archangel Michael asked Lucifer to deal with him appropriately. What Lucifer understood from this was; "Grab Beelzebub from his legs and hang him upside down on a really huge cliff with a rope. Then threaten him with cutting the ropes until he cries, since he still can't use his wings properly."

"So... can I stay in your room?"

Beel thought about it. He had enough food for two people in his room, and he was also really sleepy. All of a sudden, he didn't want to eat anymore and his hunger kind of vanished. Maybe it was the sleepiness kicking in, who knows? He also felt lonely without anyone in the room. Ever since Belphie left...

"Sure."

"Yay!" Atlas extended his arms out and smiled. Beel stared at him, wondering what he wanted to do, and assumed he wanted a hug. So he kneeled down and hugged the kid, petting his head. He heard from Solomon that human children liked getting affection from older people, kinda like a teacher, or a parent figure. So, maybe he wanted one?

"...I want you to carry me, mister. Not hug me. But I like hugs too. My teacher always gives me one before I leave school! She loves me."

"..." Beelzebub was both embarassed and confused. He wasn't the kid's teacher, or brother. And he was 100% sure that he wasn't the father, or anyone close to him in general. Then why the hell did he hugged him? Out of instinct? What instinct? Demons didn't have children that often, so most of them didn't even have the slightest instinct to care for a child. Or simply feel nice when they saw a kid smiling. This was confusing... Anyhow, he took the kid on his shoulders and began walking to his room, paying close attention to the lamps on the ceiling.

"Why were you really up tho? I'm curious." Beel asked, he could feel the kid flinching on his shoulders. "Uh... Do you promise not to tell my mom?" Beel smiled and made a gesture like he was zipping up his mouth, then gave a thumbs up. "Not a single word."

"Leviathan and I wanted to watch some shows, but my mom didn't let me stay up late. So I sneaked out and went to his room. He looked everywhere for the DVD he wanted to watch, but couldn't find it. Turns out, Mammon stole his ultra rare DVD and sold it on the internet. He flipped when he realized it, and I got scared from seeing them beating each other up. So I got out and hid on that corner until Lucifer came and stopped them... But I was still kinda scared, so I didn't left my hiding spot. I thought you were Lucifer when you walked to me."

Beel's face had a "Dissapointed but not surprised" expression halfway through that explanation. "If they scare you again next time, just come to my room."

"Really? Thanks" Atlas said. The two shared a comfortable silence before Atlas spoke again. "...The world is really weird from here." 

He stared at the countless pictures and portraits on the walls from his new perspective of the world, and how they looked under the yellow-ish light. Most of them were just unfamiliar faces of old and agressive looking people. But some were the old time portraits of the brothers. One had Lucifer in Victorian Attire, while another one had Asmo in... He didn't know what kind of dress Asmodeus was wearing, but the painting looked really old, probably from 600 years ago (he could also tell this was painted in Italy somehow).

Which wasn't that long in demon years to be honest. Asmo still looked beautiful as ever, he just seemed taller in real life. Something about Asmodeus' presence in the house made Atlas feel all giddy inside. It wasn't because Asmo's charm of course, that would be seriously fucked up. Atlas just felt nice when he looked at Asmo, kind of like feeling the softness of your baby blanket. He wasn't sure if Asmodeus really liked him though. If anything, he would say "Come back after you are much older, honey." when he said he liked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I'm an adult when I'm this tall."

Beel smiled. "Enjoy childhood while you still can..."

"Did you have a nice life when you were at my age?" Atlas asked all of a sudden. "Were you happy?"

"..." Beel tried to remember the times when he had the body and the mind of a 7 year old. The sound of Belphie's laughter, the innocent shenanigans of Mammon, how Lucifer would make food and try to gather the entire family together during dinners, no matter how tired he was. How Asmo used to sing and dance during celebrations, how Levi would draw a lot quietly and get excited when someone talked to him... They were vivid memories, but they were peaceful ones. "Yeah... Life was really nice when I was your age. I was the happiest being alive."

"What happened after that?"

"I fell."

"...Like, down the stairs? I bet that hurt..." 

Beel started laughing at that. 

"Jeez... that's a really lame reason to be this sad mister. My mom is sad because she's busy all the time, and she still fights a lot about me with my father. So I understand when she is sad. But falling down the stairs? Really?" He rolled his eyes and pat Beel's hair like he was petting a cat. 

"I didn't fall down the stairs though..." 

"But it's still a reason to be sad... Y'know, sometimes, I get sad as much as you too..." Beel put the kid down and opened his door, letting him inside. "Why is that?" He said and messaged M-C, telling her that he found the kid and he was with him.

Atlas sat down on Beel's bed and laid down on his back, swaying his legs back and forth. "Sometimes... I feel like the reason why my mom is sad is me. Just sometimes though. When mom yells at me, or when I'm all alone during P.E classes." Beel sat down next to him. "If I wasn't here, she would be much happier, I know she spends lots of money on me, and it stresses her out. She always comes home after I sleep... I kinda wanna cry now... I dunno... Your room looks really cool, it looks straight out of a comic book, mister." 

"What does my room have to do with anything?" Beel thought but didn't say anything. 

"Y'know, she is really happy now, because it's kind of like a vacation and she doesn't have to worry about me that much. She's really happy with all of you... I want her to be happy more. But... I wanna be happy too... If I'm happy, my mom is sad. If mom is happy, I'm sad... What do I do...?" Atlas' eyes slowly began to close. The low lighting of the room, and the fluffiness of the bed made him realize how tired his tiny body was. He needed sleep. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and he felt them watering up. It wasn't because of tears though, his eyes watered up from time to time. 

Maybe the lack of sleep he was getting recently had some effects?

"You know..." Beel turned his head and looked at him. "If you can't sleep, you can hold my hand. It'll help."

Why did he feel like... he had to do something to comfort this child? He had no relation to him. Beelzebub, who was once one of the strongest warrior angels in the Celestial Realm, who killed thousands of enemies for Michael and Lucifer in cold blood, even children without any regrets, felt a really close bond to this child. He felt like he had to protect him, but why? He also felt like he was with a tiny version of Belphegor. What was going on with him, honestly...

It's not like the kid mattered that much in his daily life anyway.

Atlas gazed at him with watery eyes, a fee drops coming out of them. Instead of taking Beel's gigantic hands, he hugged him and put his head on his shoulder. "You... Kinda smell like my dad... This perfume..."

"Is that a compliment?" Beel smiled and pat the kid on the head. "Sleep now. It's been a long day."

Beelzebub and Atlas had a lot in common, surprisingly.  
Atlas felt like he had to make his mother happy somehow. But, he was also hesitant about his own feelings. He was constantly going back and forth between multiple options and emotions. Just like how Beel felt towards Diavolo, Lucifer and Belphie. Both felt the absence of something that were close to them. And both had no idea what to do next in their life.

What surprised Beel even more, was the fact that a young child who hasn't even hit a double digit number of ages yet could have this serious thoughts clouding in his mind. "Children are weird..." Beel thought to himself before carefully tucking Atlas and himself in the bed. 

Really, it's been a super long day...


	5. Dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hella hard to write

"So, there is a thing called Doom's Day right?"

"Mm-hm?"

"What would god do after he destroys everything? What's the point in it?"

"Oh dear..." Asmo smiled, not knowing what to say to that. He didn't know anything either. "Hm... I can't give you the answer to that. Because I have no idea."

"But... Grown-ups know everything?

The two were taking a stroll around the city, doing nothing in particular. Asmodeus knew the boy would be bored like he was taking a 3 hour-long trigonometry lecture from a 75 years old university proffesor. And so, he decided to leave the shopping for another day and took the boy out, he told himself he'd decide what to do on the way but you can't take a kid on a nightclub, a love hotel (duh) or a spa.

That left him with absolutely no options, devildom didn't really ave any services related to kids after all. So, he began walking around aimlessly, chatting with the boy and answering his questions from time to time. It made him feel a bit nostalgic, he used to take long walks with his teacher back in the celestial realm. They would climb up the trees, chat over philosophy, god's orders, the human race among other things. This time, he was his the teacher, and Atlas was him. Of course, Atlas won't grow up to be an ex-angel who defied god and then became the embodiment of lust his eternal punishment. Not a single chance, no ma'am. 

Though for a 7 year old, he asked lots of weird questions. Definetly got that trait from his mother. "Who told you that?" Asmodeus sipped the tea he got for himself (he bought a hot chocolate for Atlas) from Devilbucks. It was a really cold evening, so they needed something to warm themselves up. 

Atlas blowed on the hot chocolate before mumbling something and taking a sip. "No one. I thought it myself."

"Well dear, I'm sorry but you are dead wrong." Asmodeus pat the kid on the head. "Because, even though I'm an adult and did many "adult things" in my life before, I have no idea what I'm actually doing. Most grown-ups are like that. You're going to be like that too."

"...I don't get it."

"Let's say you are going to be really confused once you're eighteen."

Atlas stood quiet for a few seconds, extending out a couple tiny fingers and then closing them again. "So... Twelve... No, Eleven. I still have eleven years left... Disgusting." Asmodeus chuckled. "You are going to get wrinkles if you frown like that."

"I have white hair already. So it's no big deal."

"What? How?" Asmo looked at the child's hair and indeed, he found 3 white hair strands at first glance in there. Sure, younger teens sometimes had that issue because of stress or vitamin defiency, but a well-fed 7 year old? That's kind of strange. "I'm getting old!" Atlas laughed and continued to walk, leaving a dumbfounded Asmodeus behind. 

"Are you coming with me? Mr. Lucifer would be mad if he thinks you left me alone y'know."

Asmodeus sighed. "Yeah, yeah... I'm coming..."

The two walked a bit more, bought a few things Atlas wanted (a purple bracelet with stars designs on it, some colored pencils, a "human world" themed coloring book and some fish food), stopped by a make-up store Asmodeus loved and to his surprise, Atlas was quiet intrested in the lipglosses. Then, getting couraged from this, Asmodeus tucked him inside of a child's clothing store and picked out some clothes for him. They were... Cute. Way too cute for his tastes. (A pink waist coat, a fuchsia tie, a white shirt, black pants, pink shoes, many cute bows and hair accessories, silver and gold pins... It may seem like a normal outfit, but this was probably the most pink Atlas has ever worn in his life since he usually went for green or blue. Thank god his mother let him choose his clothes.)

They and walked through a park Atlas had never been to before. He had way too much fun, chasing after the birds and petting the cats that were laying around. Sometimes he fell down and scratched his hands and Asmo kissed his hands to make the pain go away. He did notice the deep blush that took over Atlas' cheeks, it made him chuckle. 

Asmodeus was never fond of children, and didn't want any. He couldn't give a single shit if someone slept with him and ended up pregnant, or their family got ruined. They made the choice to sleep with him after all, he didn't force anyone to do anything. He just gave them the pleasure they wanted. So he never imagined a life with a child, or a spouse by his side. But it wasn't so bad to take care of one for a short while. It was rather fun to watch how a child acted sometimes.  
That is, unless when they start to scream in the middle of the night and piss their pants.

But perhaps... This kid could change his mind a bit.  
Maybe he could start considering to be more careful during sex, and actually consider his partner's future and feelings a bit more. Maybe, the feeling of emptiness he felt whenever he woke up next to an unkown person could go away. 

Regardless, this kid was really something else.

.  
.  
.

They sat down on a bench that looked straight at the scenery of the Sea Of Despair, and quietly watched the waves until Atlad broke the silence.

"...Asmo."

"What is it?"

Atlas hesitated and averted his eyes. "Um... First... Promise to never tell anyone what I'm about to say." Asmodeus' eyes flickered, maybe the kid was going to give him an important piece of information? Gossip? (Hopefully) Where the keys to Lucifer's room is located? "Of course, love. I'll never tell anyone. My lips are sealed~"

He smiled and leaned down next to the kid, then Atlas got closer to his face and lowered his voice. "...2 weeks ago, I heard my mom and Mr. Lucifer in his room..." Asmodeus nodded excitedly. "Then?"

"I don't know what was happening, but my mom sounded like she was in pain and I was scared, so I couldn't check up on her. She didn't come back to our room that night, and I'm too scared to ask her what happened..."

"Hmmmm~~ Really curious indeed..." He smirked.

"But ahe was holding a weird box in her hands this morning."

"Weird box?" Asmodeus' face suddenly became serious. 

"I couldn't reallt understand what it was, but it was a test of something. I dunno... I mean, you normally take tests in school, right? Ugh... What do I do...? When I told this to Mammon, he got really angry and told me to ask you."

Asmodeus wanted to roll his eyes, but he was so focused on what Atlas had just said. His mouth opened slightly in shock as the cold, hard truth hit him. He couldn't help but laugh at that. You know how you start to smile and laugh, not because you find something funny but because you are shocked and you have no idea how to react to it?  
Asmo felt that in every single one of his bones.

"Oh my..." He ran a hand through his hair and got up. "I wasn't expecting that at all..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Atlas."

"Yes?"

"I think you have a new daddy, and a sibling now."

\---

Atlas sat down on the edge of Asmodeus' bed, he felt really nervous. "Sibling? I don't want one tho!"

"Lower your voice down. We'll be in big trouble with Lucifer hears us, and I don't want him to harm my pretty face." Asmo said as he applied lotion on his shaved legs, with a blue, cat designed facemask on his face.

They went back to the House of Lamentation a while later, it was around 10 PM when they came back. Asmodeus took a shower, got in his pink robe, and started on his regular night rutine while Atlas also took a bath and came to his room with a towel over his shoulders. 

"Yeah, that would be such a shame..." Whether or not there was any sarcasm in his tone, Atlas looked really troubled. "What do I do...? My mom can't take care of 2 kids at once, she has a job..."

"We don't even know if your mother is actually pregnant, Atlas. And even if that's the case, I'm pretty sure Lucifer would take responsibility. And he is not a poor man, that's w-" Asmo was going to make a sugar daddy joke there but stopped himself mid sentence when he remembered he was talking to a 7 year old.

"I don't want to call Mr. Lucifer "my dad". I want my dad back."

"Your actual father?"

"Yeah."

Asmodeus sighed and wiped off the access lotion on his hands on a paper towel. He seemed skeptical about something. "Do you want to talk more about it?"

Atlas thought about it for a while, but refused. "No. I don't want to."

"Okay then. You're welcome to talk any time... Until then, let me have some fun with you." Asmodeus smiled and his old, cheery tone came back. "Come on, I got some nice clothes for you! And while you're dressing up, you can give me a few opinons about my clothes I picked for tomorrow!"

"...Do I have to?"

"Yes." 

"Okay then..." 

"Do you want me to paint your nails?" Asmodeus went to his shelf and got a few different colours of nail polish. "The smell might burn your nose a bit though."

"Yeah, why not." Atlas looked through the huge pile and... "Why is there a dress on this pile?"

"A friend of mine has an eight year old girl and her birhday is coming up. She is about your height and weight, and I wasn't sure if I got the right measurements. So I'm gonna try it on you. Oh, try that cat hoodie, those shorts and and those black shoes first please. And then those clothes that look like Lucifer's. You're going to look so cute by the time I'm done with you!"

Atlas began trying on the things as he was told, and Asmo took hundreds pictures of him in those clothes. He picked the best ones, and sent them to the chatroom, satisfied with his work.

> Atlas does a 10× better job than Mammon when it comes to modeling, doesn't he?~

> Hey, there are a few things I take pride on ya know! It's just a human kid, he can't be better than THE Mammon!  
> Besides he's ugly and arrogant! Who even likes him??? 

> The only ugly thing is your cooking.

> Beel is right.  
> Mammon, you have 10 seconds to run. 

> You can rest easy, M-C. I already got him.

> Get out the popcoooooooorn  
> Breaking news; Satan's dad is under arrest for 1st degree murder 

> Popcorn? I want some...

> If I hear you refer to Lucifer as my dad one more time Leviathan, I'm going to break every last one of your bones and figurines.

> Everyone  
> shut the *fuck* up  
> im trying to sleep

Asmodeus laughed when he imagined the expression on Mammon's face and locked his phone. He went back to dealing with Atlas. They tried a few more clothes before coming to the last one; The dress.

"I hate this dress."

"I know."

"I want to take it off."

"You will, 5 minutes later. When I'm done with putting the dress together and take a picture of you."

"Offfffffff...." Atlas scoffed and looked at himself in the mirror. For mother nature's sake, why do girls even wear stuff like this? Now, his arms were tired, he felt hot, and he just didn't like wearing it. He didn't really care if his clothes were girly or not, clothes were clothes and if he liked it, he bought it and wore it. His mother didn't seem bothered by it either, but dresses? Really? Any nearby breeze would come at you and in a few seconds, everyone could see your butt. So pants usually did the job, they were invented for legs after all. How did woman even wore this for centuries?  
Funny thing is, he never saw his mother wearing a dress, skirt, or anything of the sort. 

"This dress is perfect and all, but something is bothering me..." He looked circled him a few times and undid a few buttons of the dress, and Atlas took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me you had trouble breathing in it?"

"I didn't want to bother with this any longer... Can I take it off?" That actually translates to "I didn't want you to go all the way to the store again and pick out a new one" but go off Atlas. Asmodeus shook his head and waited until Atlas took it off, but just as he was done, Leviathan bursted into the room with a red face, scaring Atlas and Asmo.

"...Can't you at least knock? My lord Diavolo..."

"ASMO, ASMO! ASMODEUS! HOLY SHIT, YOU HAVE TO COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW! Also put something on the kid! Oooh my god, Lucifer's in so much trouble, you can't miss this!"

"What's happening?" Atlas looked at two of them as he put his clothes back on.

"Just come down!" Levi ran straight to Satan's room and busted the door open, saying the exact same thing, getting a scream from Satan, who was probably half naked at that moment since he yelled "CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED GREMLIN!"

Asmodeus put a pair of pants on and soon, everyone was at the common area. They met with a really angry M-C and shocked (and kinda scared) Lucifer there. The room was a mess, the vases and a picture frames were broken. One of the sofa's were upside down and two of the legs of the table were broken. Two cups of tea, a teapot, and a few pasteries were on the floor, broken and squeezed under M-C's heel. The fireplace was probably the only steady thing in the room. Beel, Belphie and Mammon were already there, watching the mess from the door as M-C was screaming at Lucifer. She had a flowetpot (where did she even find that?) in her hands, ready to aim it at Lucifer at any time.

"This is all your fault YOU HUGE PILE OF DOG SHIT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!? ANSWET ME, LUCIFER!"

"I will, if you LET ME SPEAK, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"THAT BITCH IS CARRYING YOUR FUCKING CHILD!"

"Oh, so it's my child now?" Everyone could tell Lucifer was getting more and more angry each passing second. "Are you sure? Haven't you fucked everyone in this house already thou-" Lucifer barely avoided the flowerpot that was coming at his face at full speed. "M-C, if you don't sit your ass on that couch and listen to me right now-"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LISTEN TO YOU CALMLY LIKE THIS!? For fuck's sake Lucifer, I'm about to lose my FUCKING mind!"

Mammon seemed completely lost, as he was looking back and forth at the two, attempting to calm the both of them down. His eyes widened when he spotted Atlas, quietly staring at them from the doorstep. 

"The f- Don't bring him here now! Belphie, take him upstairs! He doesn't need to listen more of this! Satan, Beel, come over here, I have no idea what to do! You two are best at breaking up fights! I'll... I'll hold M-C back." The situation seemed really serious, considering Mammon was actually using his common sense for once. Satan, gotten freshly out of shower and barely even dressed himself up (he had a white t-shirt, a pair of basketball shorts on, was barefoot and his hair looked like a wet chicken), and Beel, had no idea what was going on but still tried to calm both of them down.

Beek put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "Lucifer, you don't want to do anything you might regret later. Stop."

"She is not even bothering to listen to ME! How am I supposed to be calm Beelzebub!?"

"You are being a little bitch, that's why I'm not listening to you! You ruined my fucking life!" M-C couldn't stop the angry tears in her eyes anymore, they began to roll down her cheeks, her vision got blury. She wiped them off, but they kept coming. 

"*I* ruined your life!? What the hell are you talking about!?"

"M-C, stop! Lucifer's gettin' hella mad! Calm down, please!" Mammon desperately tried to calm her down and hugged her, making her walk back and kick him in an attempt to get free from his grasp. 

"*Jesus Christ* Lucifer..." Satan got between them, streched his arms and began walking to Lucifer, trying to make him walk back and block him. Beel did the same. "Come over here, cool down a bit! I don't want to clean up your mess!" But Lucifer put his hands on their shoulders and continuned yelling to M-C. The two of them continued to argue, and kept cutting each others' lines. It was impossible to understand who was saying what. Lucifer's demon form was slowly coming forward, and M-C's pride simply didn't allow her to back down. It was beggining on Satan's nerves... 

These two were impossible to communicate to.

Meanwhile, Belphie took the kid in his arms and began walking away, but the kid didn't want to go. As much as he was scared, he didn't want his *friend* and his mom fight like that. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, and he hated seeing his mom cry. Suddenly, the images of his dad and mom arguing (pretty violently) came over his mind. His dad had a broken beel bottle in his hand, trying to attack his mom and his mon was screaming at him to put it down. Or his mom was kicking and hitting his dad with a chair, trying to get him out of the house. Those happened around the time they were considering a divorce for obvious reasons. 

He didn't want those to happen again.  
He didn't want it.  
No.  
He could feel his face getting pale as a ghost, and his whole body went cold. His hands began to shake, and his heart started thumphing really fast. "Belphie... B-Belphie, let me down, Belphie..."

"Nope. Can't do that."

"Mom... Belphie, please. M-Mom, L..." He gulped, he could feel his throat getting dry and his voice was trembling. "Lucifer... He'll... Belphie, I need to..." 

"Don't you understand english, kid? I can't. Direct orders from he Great Mammon himself." Belphegor rolled his eyes, paying no attention to Atlas' state. Atlas on the other hand, was feeling pure terror. Maybe it was because he could feel a demon's true presence all around him (Belphie heard somewhere that very young children could feel the presence of the evil, he was not sure if it was the same for 7 year olds though), or maybe he was scared from all the screaming and cursing. 

Atlas felt a pressure coming up to his throat a black cloud formed at te corners of his vision. He had to let that pressure out, or else, he felt like he was going to die. Finally, he creamed as loud ss his weak lungs let him behind Belphie's shoulder. 

"LUCIFER! MOM! STOOOP!!!" 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe i did a thing 👀


	6. Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sentences written in two asteriks (**"...."**) are spoken in M-C's and Atlas' native language, Turkish. 
> 
> It would be super awkward to type stuff in a different language and then translate it into english at the end of the chapter.

The room instantly fell silent after Atlas' scream, as all eyes turned to him.

Belphegor's ears hurt a lot, and he dropped him as a result. ".. Did you swallow raw eggs today or something...? Those vocal cords... Ow..."   
"Belphie, that's the least of our concerns now." Satan *gently* reminded him. Atlas made an "of!" sound and got up, and scrambled inside the room. He took a few wobbly steps, hugging his mother tightly, like she was going to leave him all alone if he let her go. And the boy was speaking in his mother tounge, yet again. 

**"Mom, mom, I know- I know- He... Lucifer hurt you. I know how you feel- Mom, please, PLEASE don't cry. You're scaring me. I-I know, Lucifer is scary, but he is not my dad. He... no... my dad... Please stop crying... I hate him. I hate Lucifer, he could die in here, and I won't care. Please, stop... Let's go, I don't wanna stay here. Lucifer's hurting you, L-let's run away. C'mon... Let's go..."** Big tears were rolling down from his cheeks as he stuttered his way through his words and pulled M-C from her sleeves. From his meaningless and incomplete sentences, you could easily tell this kid was not thinking straight anymore. He couldn't even look Lucifer in the eye.

**"I.. I'm not crying anymore, baby. Can you- Atlas. Look at me in the eye... Atlas. Look at me."** M-C wiped her eyes and lifted his chin up. **"Take a deep breath, my baby. Everything will be fine... Don't worry."** Her voice was trembling as she spoke. She shot a diry glare at Lucifer before scooping the kid up in her arms. **"Don't worry. Lucifer won't hurt us anymore. You'll never see him again... He'll go away. He's just a bad nightmare."**

**"For real...?"** Atlas sniffled and burined his face in her neck. 

**"For real."** M-C kissed the top of his head and began stroking his hair. Her legs were still trembling from her previous outbursts and the violent slap of the emotions she felt. She turned to Lucifer for the last time that night, and said "...We'll talk this over later. Note that Atlas lost all of his trust for you. If you don't feel bad for me... Then at least feel bad for him." before pushing everyone aside and walking off, leaving a dumbfounded Lucifer behind.

A few minutes after she left, the brothers cleaned up the mess and put the couches back at their place. Everything progressed so fastly, that is just seemed it came out of nowhere and none of them understood what was going on.

Lucifer sighed deeply, poured a glass of wine for himself. "...I'm guessing all of you are expecting an explanation."

"Damn right we are!" Mammon snapped. "The fuck even was that? I never saw her that angry before! And the kid! You scared the living hell outta him!"

"I know." Lucifer finished his wine in one huge gulp.

"Shut up Mammon. Lucifer, just explain to us what happened. What did she meant with all that "you ruined my life" and "i'm carrying your kid" thing? Did you lay your mitts on her that quick?" Belphegor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

A silence took over the room. Lucifer had a shameful look on his eyes. 

"I've been in a sexual relationship with M-C for 3 months now." He sighed. "It just started off one night when we were both drinking, a thing we did for fun in my room. But things got serious after that.. Last time we actually did that was over 2 weeks ago, we were drunk, once again. I wasn't sure if I used protection or not, and then got too... scared... to admit that to her. I completely forgot about it after that. But she got a pregnancy test from the pharmacy today, and it came out positive.

She called me over to here to discuss what we were going to do. She didn't want any children since she has a job, and a 7 year old to take care of already. But she didn't want to get rid of it either. I was shocked when I leaned it. Me? A father? Seriously? I was both thrilled and worried... She didn't want this, and wanted me to take responsibility for everything. Which is competely natural. I put that child inside her, and I have to take responsibility for it. I told her I will deal with the expenses and help her with raising that child in at anyway I can, but sh wanted me to take care of it over here, in the Devildom once the kid was born."

"Let me guess. You refused that because you knew you couldn't take care of a half demon-half human in here. You are both psychologically not ready for having a child. And also, Devildom is not a safe place for a child to grow up in. You know you can't take care of it, and you're just going to end up giving it to a nanny or something until he becomes an adult. And you don't want that." Satan rubbed his chin.

"Then you two argued, and the whole shitshow happened right before our eyes. Correct?" Levi finished Satan's train of thought for him.

"...Exactly."

"...Funny thing is; Atlas told me about this already." Asmodeus spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer wasn't expecting that. "How...?"

"He heard you two having sex from his room." Asmodeus rubbed the bridge of his nose and frowned. "You know, I'm all for that kinda business. I have no shame anymore. But when a child is sitting next door? Really Lucifer?" 

"I thought he was with the angels that night?"

Beel rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sadly. "Well, Luke was sick, and Simeon didn't want to infect him with anything so he cancelled the sleepover. And I didn't had the chance to inform you."

"Oh, and he also saw the pregnancy test. Though he had no idea what it was. I told him he might have a new sibling and a daddy, and he didn't want it at all. I asked why, but he didn't say anything else." Asmodeus added. "Long story short, you're fucked Lucifer. And we are really dissappointed in you."

Lucifer didn't know what to say to that and got up. "I need some time to think through this... Now, if you'll excuse me..." 

"Should we inform Diavolo?" Mammon asked. "I mean, even if we don't, he'll learn it anyway."

"I'll tell him myself." Lucifer closed the door behind him, shoulders sunk down. This was probably one of the rare times they saw Lucifer in an unconfident, slightly hunched position. He seemed to be really lost. "...What do we do now?" Belphegor, who's been silent this whole time, spoke. He only came out of the attic a week ago, almost killed a woman with a child by her side (well, children would be more appropriate in this situation), which made him even more guilty, and now his eldest brother is becoming father? This is a lot to take in.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean "nothing"? Asmo, Diavolo's ass knows what she might do!" Mammon's face twisted in fear. "We gotta do something!

"No, we are going to leave this to Lucifer." Asmodeus crossed his arms. "The only thing we could do is to act like nothing happened and avoid anything that might bring this arguement up, and be careful with M-C. If she acts like a brat and refuses to eat, or come out of her room, I'm going to slam her face inside her plate." 

"...Everyone." Levi had a serious face, much to everyone's surprise. "Is it just me, or Asmodeus seems more like a big brother when Lucifer is not here?" 

Asmodeus smiled at that. "You mean when the situation is serious?" Satan asked.

"Yeah. During the Celestial war, when Lucifer was not around, he would guide the troops and take care of the wounded."

"That's because I had to." Asmodeus relaxed and leaned back. 

"No, no." Levi waved his hands. "You might be the Avatar of Lust and act really weird sometimes, but you're really... I dunno, you have an office lady-big sister vibe around you. It's weird to see you lioe that, but I'm not complaining."

"Oh, you want to see me in an office lady costume Levi? Then come to my room tonight. I got just the thing." Asmodeus winked and laughed, poor Levi was super flustered. "What the hell Asmodeus..."

"Your sense of humour is shit, sorry Asmo." Beelzebub said, drinking the some of the remaning wine left in the bottle, giving some to Belphie too. "Agreed." Belphie said and drank the wine straight out of the bottle. 

"Belphie, don't drink it like that. That's disgustin'." Mammon shook his head. "I want some too.."

"Same. I need to relax a bit." Satan walked over to the kitchen and came back with more than seven cans of beer (there is gotta be at least 10 cans there) , and some snacks. "Someone, call M-C downstairs too."

"You know she shouldn't be drinking, right?"

"I know." Satan frankly said as Levi went upstairs and basically dragged M-C down there, after he made sure Atlas was sleeping. "Come on, everyone's waiting for you!"

"Levi, I'm tired."  
"Well, we are not and you're just going to cry yourself to sleep if you stay all alone longer."  
"I guess..." M-C finally smiled and sat down with the brothers.

"Since you are pregnant and all, I guess you can't drink anymore."  
"Yeah?"  
"So, here. I found lots of grape juice in the fridge." Satan poured some in a glass and handed it to her. 

"Wasn't that mine?" Belphegor said. "I'm pretty sure I bought that for myself. Eh, whatever..."

They chatted for a long time, occasionally laughing at Asmo's sex stories and Mammon's commentary at those. Then, Levi talked about some celebrity drama going on in the human world, he stumbled uppon it on accident and read the entire article about it. Beel said how much he liked one of the specific snacks on the table and said he would love to have 2 trucks of it as a birthday present, getting a soft "Beel, you dumbass..." from Belphie. Everyone laughed at Belphie's expression when he said that. Everyone seemed to have a good time.

The alcohol started to kick in on Mammon, as he drank 4 cans in total. He caused quite the disaster inside the houde, so Beel had to carry him to his room to prevent further damage.

\----

Meanwhile...

Lucifer went up to M-C's room and found Atlas there, wide awake, sitting by the window. His main purpose was to talk and apologize to him, he had to start somewhere after all. And Atlas seemed like the easiest way to do that. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it, checking if Atlas was awake or not. This was his only chance at having a private conversation with him, as M-C would never let him see Atlas again in the next 400 years.

Atlas was awake, looking through a book he found in her mom's bag. The only source of light in the room was the night lamo that radiated an orange-ish colour. Lucifer had a hard time figuring out what Atlad was reading, but it seemed like a copy of The Little Prince. He knew Satan loved that book, but he never read it himself. Atlas didn't seem like he noticed Lucifer yet.

Lucifer finally broke the silence in the room by clearing his throat, catching Atlas's attention. The boy quickly threw the book aside and hid under the covers, refusing to speak to him. 

"Atlas... Please look at me."

"No."

"I need to talk to you."

"Don't wanna."

"If I don't talk to you right now, I might never do it again."

"That's fine with me. Get out."

"Aren't you curious about what I have to say?"

"...Get out before I call my mom."

"Stop dodging the question. You are curious, aren't you?"

"..." Atlas curled up into a tight ball under the covers. "...Maybe."

Lucifer closed the door and sat down on the chair next to the bed. He wanted to talk with him face to face, but he didn't want to push his luck either. "I'm sorry for scaring you with all my yelling. Your father die the same to you, right...? You must be really upset with me.

"**I am**."

Lucifer smiled in a weird way, with an emption he didn't know the name of. Kind of like awkwardness and sadness mixed together. "I am really sorry... But I don't want my relationship with you to be like this. I see you like one of my brothers, maybe even a son..."

"But you're not my dad."

"I know." Lucifer pat the kid's head from the covers. "But that doesn't change my view of you... Will you forgive me? For hurting you and your mother."

Atlas pulled the covers just under his eyes, peaking at him. "...Do you promise to apologize to my mom too?"

"Of course."

"Then... Maybe. I still don't want to see your face though. You made my mom cry. She never cries, so I never cry too. I don't want to make my mom troubled enough as she is, so I when I'm upset, I go to the bathroom or hide under my bed when I cry... But you made me cry in front of 8 people. And now she is even more upset. She feels... **humiliated**."

"**Humiliated**?"

"..." Atlas buried his face to his pillow. Lucifer could see the tip of his ears were red and smirked. "What does that mean?"

"..."

"We won't get anywhere if you don't tell me." Lucifer was having way too much fun.

"..."

"Come on. I'm really curious." Lucifer paused. "Perhaps you said a bad word? Should I tell your mom about it?"

"I forgot the english word for **humiliated**, okay!? Don't tell my mom that please! ...It's not a bad word..." Atlas was really flustered by this point, so he refused to look up at Lucifer and his voice came out pretty muffled. Lucifer smiled softly. "Alright. I won't, I won't. Calm down." He finally got up and walked towards the door. 

"...Lucifer."

Lucifer turned around with a small hint of surprise on his face. This was the first time Atlas called him *only* by his name. "What is it?"

"..." Atlas looked around, as if he was checking if anyone else was listening and lowered his voice. 

"...Can you pat my head more?"

Lucifer was going to respond but quickly shut up after he heard a few people coming upstairs. He shook his head. "I have to go. Maybe later."

"Okay then. **Good night**."

Lucifer nodded. "...Good night, I'm guessing.." 

And with that, Lucifer quickly got out, heading to his own room.

\----


	7. Binge Watching After a Comfortable Slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to take one RAD school year as 10 months, since that's how it is in my county lol
> 
> Also I might write a story where atlas' brother is born (yeah, the baby is going to be male) and is 10 years old, where as Atlas is an angsty 17 year old with jealously problems  
> Can't stop thinking about it :}

Atlas turned around in his bed back and forth. He was trying to sleep for the past 45 minutes, and no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to go in a peaceful slumber. He sighed, and got up from his bed. How about washing his face and wearing only underwear and a tshirt to sleep? It would help him relax a bit, and his bed the bed would also cool down a bit. So it would be a win-win.

But he quickly changed his mind after realizing his favorite t-shirt was in the laundry. So nope, that idea gets thrown out of the window. "What should I do...?" He thinks. If the wheater was cold, it would be nice to drink some hot milk before sleeping but the weather wasn't that cold. How about hugging his plushie? Nah... His plushie was also in the laundry pile after Mammon's buttery toast landed on it, the toast had raspberry jam on it too.

So... That leaves only 1 option. (God, he loved thinking about different options and eliminating them one by one in his mind. It made him feel smart) He should go to the god of sleeping. Heh.  
He left the room and went straight to his grace's room, entering without knocking. It was kinda like his room now, since he always hung out there. "Belphegooooor. Are you awake?"

"...No."

"You are! Don't lie." He closed the door and plopped down on his bed. "Hey, c'mon. Talk to me. I'm bored."

"Entertain yourself..." He yawned. "...with doing something by *yourself*. I don't have time for you." Belphegor muttered, his back was turned to him as he was looking through his DDD. Atlad could see the online game he was playing with Levi on the phone. But that didn't stop him from talking to him. "Hey, Belphegor."

"What?"

"Why are you sleeping through the day and stay awake during night?"

"Because I actually have to do work during the day." Belphegor shrugged and shifted in his bed, closing his phone and facing him. He decided to skip school that day, since he didn't feel like going anywhere. "I wish I didn't go to school whenever I didn't want to too. Things they teach us are really boring. I already know how to read and write. I know how to read music sheets. I know how to play basketball and volleyball. I know how to do anything. So I don't need to go to school."

"...Do you know how to analyze 500+ pages long books and writing an essay about it?"

"...No."

"Do you know anything about geometry?"

"What's geometry?"

"Cubes, rectangles and stuff." Belphegor rolled his eyes. "You do need to go to school for that you know. Even though you won't learn anything important in school, you are going to need those for the university exams. What do you want to do once you become an adult?"

"Hm..." Atlas laid down next to him and smiled. "I wanted to be a firefighter when I was little."  
"Little." Belphie snorted, getting a glare from him. "Continue."

"...But then my teacher told me that being a firefighter was really unrealistic and I should stick with becoming a doctor, or a lawyer. But those are smart people things. So, I just want to become a normal office worker, marry, adopt 2 kids, then die."

"Adopt?"

"Yeah. The world already has 8 Billion people on it. It doesn't need more."

Belphegor chuckled. "...You're weird."

"Thanks." Atlas smiled. "It's 2 PM... I'm really sleepy."

"Then sleep."

"But I can't."

"Why?"

"...A demon visited me last night. It was really scary."

Belphegor's eyes widened. "A demon? What did he look like?"

"I don't remember. I was facing the other way, and I couldn't move my body. The demon sang Dora The Explorer the whole night... And went away after that. I dunno what was up with him."

"It's probably Mammon then. He is a dumbass." Belphegor smiled, but his face quickly shifted into a surprised one when Atlas laid down next to him and hugged him. 

"...What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Yeah, I can see that. I mean why?"

"Because I like hugs."

He sighed and hugged him back awkwardly. "If this would help with your sleep problems, then why not..."

The two sat silently for a while.

"Belphie, you are like a big cow plushie."

"...What the hell?"

"I have a cow plushie at home, my cat loves it. His name is Mısır. He kinda looks like a cow too... I love that plushie."

"...Thanks I guess." Belphie pet the kid's head. "Hold on, why would you name a cat "Corn" when that cat is black and white?"

"I love corn. And my cat. So it made sense in my head." Atlas buried his face to Belphegor's shirt and sighed. "...I love you too..."

"..." 'FBI is going to kick my door down at tgis rate.' Belphegor thought and stroked his hair, and soon, he fell asleep too.

Belphegor despised children.  
He was confused as to why humans would love the tiny versions of themselves this much. They were just too much work. They were vulnerable to all kinds of diseases and other dangers like animals and other humans. The only thing they do is to ate, cry, laugh, shit, and sleep. They also took way too much money to take care of. Do you know how much a pack of diapers cost??

All for the kid to leave your house one day. Or act all depressed and bratty for 8 years, until you can kick him out. He wasn't even going to comment on the shitty parenting skills the humans had.

Maybe the thing he despised wasn't children, it was just the existence family.

Anyway. The reason why he tolerated and actually showed affection to this kid was because the guilt he was feeling. He didn't know the kid was even in the house until he met him at the kitchen after the whole killing-and-coming-back-alive-from-a-different-timeline stuff happened. He was pouring a glass of orange juice to himself, and said "Hi." to Belphegor before joining to the rest of the family. He didn't even question who he was.

He felt like he was going to pass out after he learned it was M-C's son, the woman who was a distant descendant of Lilith and the woman he almost killed. And now, he realized that if he actually killed M-C, he would he ruining this child's life.

As if the guilt he was feeling from almost killing M-C wasn't enough, another wave of guilt hit him like a punch to his gut and he could feel himself dissociate from Lucifer's words for a few minutes. He then excused himself and laid down in his bed for hours, thinking about his actions. He decided to not tell anything to the kid in anytime, under any circumstances, and lived his life as normal. But just got extra careful around the kid and did some nice things with him. Making Atlas happy was the only way he could gain M-C's trust back and deal with his guilt after all.

And now, the two were sleeping peacefully in the same bed. 

\---

Belphegor, as his title suggests, loved sleeping.

He loved the feeling of being inside a calming darkness for hours, without feeling anything. He loved it. And if he was in comfortable bed with tons of pillows and blankets, it felt even better. The cold feeling of the bed when he got out of the shower, turning the cold side of the pillow on a summer night, pulling the blankets up all the way on a cold winter night, or just sleeping in the classroom during his afternoon class when the temperature in the room was just right (warm enough to make his eyelids and cheeks, along with the rest of his body hot, but not enough to make him sweat and get uncomfortable), was just pure bliss to him. 

He didn't have to worry about anything while he was sleeping. God could destroy and wipe out everything in existence for all he cared. As long as he could sleep, anything was fine (mood).

But the feeling of sleeping with someone next to him was the best out of everything.  
Their body heat would help Belphie to relax, and he would actually have a living, breathing thing to cling on to like a plushie in his sleep. Belphie slept with Beel most of the time, and although Beel would complain about him climbing on top of him while he was sleeping, Belphie knew Beel loved hugging him. They completed each other just fine.

Now, instead of Beel, it was the kid he was supposed to take care of for the day.

"...Belphie."

"..."

"I can't breathe, Belphie."

"...Lemme... slee...p"

"Belphie, I'm gonna die."

"Then die..."

Atlas sighed. He really had a struggle with breathing when half of Belphegor's body was on top of him, he wondered how he even slept while burying his face in a pillow. How can he breathe???? All of a sudden, he remembered Belphie's phone didn't have a lock in it and he reached for it, after much struggle, he managed to get it. Now he could call for help.

He quicily looked through the contacts (last time his mom called someone, she clicked here first so...?), and wondered who to call. Lucifer would be a huge no. Mammon would probably never pick up. Satan has his phone on silent all the time. Asmo... Did he really wanted to call him? Levi is the closest (he is literally a few rooms away from him) but he won't hear the phone at all. He is wearing headphones all the time. That leaves us with his mom and Beelzebub... "...I'll call Beelzebub then." It's been a few weeks ever since that day, and Atlas still felt awkward with everyone. He cried in front of everyone that night, everyone saw how weak he was. He was really embarassed, even his mother admitted that it's been 2 years since he last cried. But really now, does the have a choice? The sad part is, he trusted Beelzebub more than his own mother. 

But then, he decided not to. He was probably busy, devouring the entire cafeteria at the moment and even he was scared of waking Belphie up. Atlas somehow managed to slip under his arms and get out of the bed. "...Now what? Should I go back to my room and draw, or eat? Or maybe I should watch TV... Hm..." Atlas looked around and decided to leave the room. "...Why not all?" With that, he went to his room and got a random notebook and a pen, along with the snacks his mom hid from him (he found the stash a few days ago but refused to tell anything about it. And since his mom wasn't home, he could eat them). Then he went downstairs and opened the TV, putting the snacks and drawing supplies on the table. 

He tried to find some cartoon channels, but couldn't found any and decided to watch a random news channel instead. As the speaker talked about various things. A brutal murder happened at the neighbouring city at a nightclub (holy water was used), a survey was made about which coffee shop at the human world the demons liked the most, the recent conventions, the changes made in restaurant menu's and food prices, when was the crowning of the prince (Diavolo) was going to happen, some other political things... 

He weirdly felt at home as he took a sip put of his soda, put a chocolate covered salty biscuit in his mouth, and continued to draw. He felt lonely without anyone until his mom came home, so he usually opened the television as a background noise while he did other things. This could be eating, reading a book, drawing, laying down... He felt like there was someone other than him at the house, and he didn't feel so lonely. 

Oh, also the news in here weren't that different from the human world. Murders, accidents, political debates, health tips, events, celebrity drama.. These things happened at the human world all the time. Except everyone had horns and were much stronger than them. Yeah. Were things like this in the Celestial Realm too? Who knows... He finally finished his sketch after an hour. It was a drawing of a magical boy he made up in his mind. He dressed the character in the cutest clothing he could imagine, gave him the coolest weapon he remembered from a few action comics he read in the past. He was a cute boy, but a really badass one. There, boom, the greatest character ever made.

He flinched when a hand reached from behind and took the sketch book. "Huh... Looks nice for a 7 year old normie... Definetly needs practice though."

"Hi, Levi."

"Hi." Levi put the sketchbook down. "Is it just me, or does this kid look a bit like Henry?"

"From TSL? Hm... Yeah, he popped up in my mind while I was drawing his hair."

"So that's why he looked so familiar!" Levi grinned. "Though Henry would never wear something like this! He is a manly man y'know? But still, it's cool. You have no idea how many doujin's are out there for him and the Lord of Shadows about this kinda stuff..." Levi shook his head. "I mean, if it exists, there is a doujin of it. Right?"

"...Yeah." He had no idea what Levi was talking about.

"Anyway. I'm gonna take a picture of this and share it in all of my forums. You'll get famous, lololol"

"Okay..." 

"So, kid, what animes do you like to watch? Are you a gamer? Do you like manga or anime better?"

"Hm..." Atlas thought about it for a while. "I... watched Colourful and A Silent Voice, and... A few episodes of One Piece. I don't like it. I was watching My Roommate Is A Cat, Recovery of A MMO Junkie, and Yuri On Ice. That one is my favorite. I LOVE love stories..."

Levi was surprised a child young as this watched anime that was meant for much older audiences with huge intrest Which is kind of unrealistic and... Generally not good. I mean, Colourful is literally about an 8th grader commiting suicide but then coming back to life. 

"Okay... as for games... Nah. I don't like video games. And manga. I mean, there is always Given and My Hero Academia. Though I'm not that into the last one..."

"So you don't like popular stuff?"

"Y.O.I is really popular. I just don't like long series..." Atlas sat crosslegged on his seat. "Then you'll definetly like "I accidently summoned a demon when I just wanted to practice Latin, so now I have to deal with this tiny demon in my house as a roommate and I have no idea how to do it since he devours everything he sees, is rude and sleeps 20 hours a day!" It has like 10 episodes, and it's really cute. I want to get in more detail, but that'll be a spoiler. Oh, and there is also..."

The demon continued on his rambling as Atlas listened to him while eating his crackers. "So, what do you think? Which one would you like to watch?"

"Now?"

"Yep, the others won't be back until 8 PM today. And it's 4 now, and I'm bored watching stuff by myself, so..." Levi shrugged. "And a training to becoming an otaku must start early in life! Yeah! We're going to my room normie!"

"But I shouldn't leave the desk like t-"

"Eeeh, we'll clean it up later!" 

And with that, he took the tiny human on his shoulders, running to his room.

\---

Levi wasn't expecting the kid to be this... emotional over a comedy anime.  
Not even in the slightest.  
"Um... You okay?" He touched Atlas' shoulder, who was shaking and crying quietly with his hands over his face. 

"No..." He sniffled. "I'm not!"

"Why are you this sad? The only thing that happened until now is the main character got rejected by his friends and family because he liked anime so much... Kinda hits close to home but whatever, this is supposed to be fun y'know...?"

"I'm crying b...because-" Atlas sniffled again, his voice coming off a little more high pitched than usual. "B-Because he is so lonely!"

"...so?" Leviathan spoke quietly.

"I'm gonna be lonely too, once I go back to my home! I don't want that!"

The realization hit Leviathan like a hard slap from Lucifer. They still had many months left (5 months to be exact), but eventually, this kid was going back to his original life, unless Lucifer and Diavolo decided to keep them here after the whole pregnancy thing. And if that wasn't the case, the whole house was going to quiet down once again. They weren't going to hear Atlas' fast and excited footsteps as he ran down the strairs for breakfast, or have to deal with the stupid child things he did, like painting all over the walls and trying to make food but almost burning the whole house down. Or hear M-C's gentle laughter during dinner, and hang out with her at weekends, going to a club or a restaurant. 

Levi was going to lose two of his dearest friends, and he was going back to his old, lonely, miserable life. He grown quite attached to them in the last few months they've been in here. He didn't want to let either one of them go... He was fine with being yucky otaku, but he didn't want to be a *lonely* yucky otaku again.

The thought scared him so much, that he wanted to cry too. Not now though, not when Atlas was next to him. But he really had no idea how to comfort this kid. "Uh... I'm lonely too! I don't have any real friends you know! But I got used to it. Besides, who said we weren't gonna visit you once you go back? You are not lonely when you have us!" He felt like he was giving one of those "Your thoughts matter, you are valid!" speeches the rich vloggers gave whenever they wanted to use mental illnesses as a way to get popular and profit.

"And..." Levi smiled gently, patting the kid on the head. "Sometimes, I feel like you are our little brother. So even if I feel lonely, I'll remember I have a piece of you in my memory and feel better. You should do the same too, you have 6 big brothers with you!"

Atlas wiped his eyes and gave Levi a big, tight hug. "Big brother.. It's weird to call you that."

"I feel weird too, so yeah..." Levi shook his head. "Don't cry. Everything will be fine.

"Okay... Wait, six?"

'"Oh. Well, Lucifer is kinda your dad so..."

"Oh." He let go of him and sat back down. "Yeah... I forgot about it... I'm gonna be a big brother myself... I still hate the idea."

"Why tho?"

"Because once the kid is here, everyone's attention will be on him. I feel like they are gonna forget about me. And my mom... Well, she isn't good at all. She always gets mad at me, and refuse to talk to me for days. And when she does..." Atlas shrugged. "Well..."

"Well?"

"She kind of told me she wished I was never born last night. I didn't do anything though... I just told her I wanted some money because I wanted to buy a lollipop from the store nearby. I don't care what she says anymore though. If I care about it, I'll never feel happy."

Levi didn't know how to react, so he only listened. 

"And... You know, I actually had a big sister."

"Huh?"

"She was supposed to be a year older than me, but she died when she was a baby. So I never met her. My mom still has her pictures in her purse." Atlas sighed. "I think... she feels like this one is going to die too. So she doesn't want it."

'The level of emotional intelligence in this kid, I swear...' Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Um... I think you should tell that to Lucifer. Maybe he can do something about it."

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk to Lucifer at all. And I don't want to talk to my mom. I just wish from our lord and saviour Jesus Christ that they both disappear." Atlas made a praying gesture with his hands and muttered "amen" under his breath, getting this discussion to an end. Levi just laughed, and they continued to binge watch some series.

Levi couldn't help but wonder; "What the hell are these 3 going to do once the kid is born..?"


	8. Background

"Barbatos, have you gathered up all the information I asked for?"

"Yes, my lord. Here are the results." The butler passed the files on his hands to the future king, giving him a polite smile. 

"Excellent." He took the files and began reading them. "Who have you interviewed so far?"

"Lord Diavolo. You already know I gather information without directly talking to anyone." 

"I always wonder how you do that. You never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you. Now, if you'd excuse me..." The butler left the room, as the prince continued his reading; "Atlas Elveren. The son of Hikmet Çığ and Turna Elveren (M-C).   
Birthdate is... 29th of October, 2012.   
Education... I know these already. Hm... Additional infotmations... Additional..." The prince's eyes widened as he saw the additional information page on the family's history. It had triple the infotmation from the last time he read about this family. "Barbatos... You've outdone yourself again."

He quietly began reading the file, recording it to listen to it if he ever needed the info again. 

"Atlas Elveren (Atlas Çığ, before the divorce) is the son of a classic literature teacher and a soldier at the Turkish army, a regular family from the outside. However, despite this, he grew up in a chaotic enviorment. His father (Hikmet Çığ) had a bad relationship with his wife, Turna, our exchange student. 

The two ran away from their hometown (a small town located in the Western Black Sea Region) during s summer holiday to marry, and did so in Ankara, (where their university is located) without a wedding ceremony at 2nd of January, 2010. At the time, she was a 2nd year university student and continued her education until 2012. Her husband was already in the miitary back then. 

The two then moved to Istanbul in 2014, February when she started working as a teacher in there. At this time, Atlas was a 2 year-old toddler.

Acording to their close neighbours (who agreed to give a direct interview to my team after hard attempts, undercover as their "worried university friends"), the two decided that maybe if they had a child together, their relationship would get better. they had a daughter, but she died and 20 days later, due to whooping cough before she got the vaccine for it.

Around March/April-2012, she had a second pregnancy, unplanned this time. With her previous daughter being dead, she had a really stressful pregnancy and ended up giving birth 2 months early. She gabe birth to a (somehow) healthy boy at 29th of October, when she was expecting the child around 15-30th of December. 

Their marrige got even worse due to the father being absent and under the danger of losing his life at Syria, which put her, yet again, under great stress. She began seeing a therapist, and the two finally decided to put an end to their marrige in 2018, June 13th. The custody of the child was given to the mother.

Durin this period of time, her neighbours noted that they heard crying and constant yelling from their house. They called the police a few times, but they didn't do anything. Her mental state got worser and woser, until she began to avoid the child as a defense mechanism. 

Atlas got neglected quite a lot. He got fed, clothed, sheltered, had a good education and test scores but his "mother's love just wasn't there". The teachers at his school describe him as 'the well behaved, but quiet kid who has trouble socializing with others'. However, he seemes to he communicating with adults just fine." 

The rest of the document is hand written and occasional short notes were here and there. The handwriting didn't belonged to Barbatos, it looked like Lucifer's.

"I think the reason for him to be this quiet and bad around children but have good relationships with adults is caused by him, having to take care of himself emotionally most of the time. So, he prefers silence with other children that are getting emotional support from their families, but when it comes to adults, who are people that aren't dependant on their families anymore, he prefers to talk and have conversations with them. He feels somewhat connected to them, and it's easier for him to communicate that way.  
These are just my observations.

This might also have something to do with him, trusting and loving his father so much. Maybe, his father was the type to not communicate with children easily (even his own) and Atlas is jusy trying to mimic his actions by counting himself as a grown up.".

"Hm..." Diavolo smiled. "Intresting observation, Lucifer... Very instresting." And closed the recorder.

\-----

It was yet another day, and now, It was Satan's turn to deal with this kid. He knew every single one of his brothers spent some alone time with him in a way, but he really didn't want it. He was throbbing with pure rage all the time, and the only time he ever felt calm was when he read books. So, if Atlas decided to be a little shit and make a mess in the room, god knows what could happen. In the the best case scenario, Atlas would get away with two broken hands. But in the worst case scenerio... Well, let's just say his body wouldn't be in a single piece by the end of the day and he wouldn't be breathing. 

But Lucifer threatened him with nailing him on the staircase of the house of lamentation from his balls. And so, he had to agree with staying with him for the day.

He did everything in his power to make this kid stay away from him the whole time, but Atlas didn't cooperated at all. Now, he was sitting on the floor, next to Satan's favorite rocking chair, his cheek on his knee. 

Satan was extremely uncomfortable. 

I mean, he could always scare the kid away with his demon form, but the kid might snitch on him to Lucifer, or worse, his mom.

"...Do you like books, Satan?"

"My bedroom is a library."

"How many books have you read this year?"

"Ever since the start of the year or the school year?"

"Start of the year."

"Hm..."   
'Oppoturnity!' He thought and showed the other side of the room with hiw finger. "See those 5 huge bookshelves there? The ones filled with books? I've read them all ever since the year started. You can count them if you want to." Atlas looked at the bookshelves with awe and made his way there. He decided to start counting with the top shelf, but the shelf was really high. He couldn't see the books properly.

"Satan."

"Hm?"

"Is there anything I can step on?"

"Why?"

"I'm too short to count the books."

"You can use the chair over there." 

"But that chair looks like it's going to break at any moment."

'That's exactly why I'm telling you to take that one.' "Don't worry about that. I repaired it already."

"You did a horrible job." Atlas sighed and took the chair to his side, flipping it over to check it out, as Satan rolled his eyes. "...My mom told me she used to work at my grandpa's carpenter shop. So she thought me a few things about repairing things- Did you use silicone in here? I would've fallen and hit my head the second I stepped on this... I mean, if I give this to my mom, she could repair it. But I can't, I just hit my finger with a hammer the other day. It still hurts. Look." He showed his finger with bloody bandages on it. It looked like he broke his nail with the impact and bled a bit too much. Must've been painful...

He put the chair aside and looked around the room. "Can I use the boo-"

"No."

"Okay then." Did this man only have 1 chair in his room besides rocking chairs? He digged around the room a bit more, and found a small, foldable chair. It could work, buti if it folded back when he stepped on it, he would be screwed. Whistling to himself, he put the chair on the floor and got on it, slowly pushing himself up and waiting for 10 seconds before he started to count. 

"...Satan, why are there naked girls in here? Isn't that bad?"

"Excuse me?" Satan immedietly looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Oooh, there are a lot in here. So you like this kind of stuff? My mom would kill me if I had something like this in my roo- Weeee.." He made a weird sound when Satan walked over and picked him up from under his arms, and put him down. "Where is it?"

"On the top shelf, behind the philosophy books." Satan lifted up a few books and found the stash with all it's glory. "...I'm going to put these in a box and then leave it on Mammon's doorstep. Don't look over here."

"Why?"

"Because it's inappropriate."

"But the boys in my school read those kinda things all the time. And I already saw it. And I'm curious."

"Well, those boys are a bunch of perverts that won't succeed in life. They won't even be able to become a janitor at a public school in a low-income area. Do you want to be like that?"

"...Okay..." Atlas turned around and sat down on the floor as Satan packed those magazines up. These were all adult maganizes ordered from Akuzon, and a certain moron hid it there in hopes for it to go unnoticed. The only person that could do that is Mammon, since Lucifer always checked his room twice and if he found those magazines, he would lose his shit. 

I mean, Mammon is an adult, but it was still awkward for him to see the dissapointed look in Lucifer's eyes as he pulled out the porn magazines one by one from under his bed. So he decided to put them behind a bunch of old, boring philosophy books in Satan's room, since he knew Lucifer didn't checked his room that throughly. Even though the two didn't get along that well, Lucifer knew Satan wouldn't do anything stupid. And in exchange for that trust, Satan didn't do anything stupid.

"Hey, Satan. Are you done? My butt is cold."

'Who told you to sit there?' "I'm done, you can look back here." Instead, the kid laid down on the floor, as Satan mentally facepalmed himself. He put the box under his desk and sat back on his chair, reopening his book.

"...Satan." Atlas was determined to disable Satan from reading today. "You know lots of things right?"

Satan paused. "...Kind of, yeah. I read a lot."

"And can you keep secrets?"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Of course." 

"Alright then." He closed his eyes. 

"Aren't you going to ask something?" He asked, confused. "Nah, I already got my answers."

"I can't tell if you are just weird or stupid."

"**Okay, mom**."

"**You know I understand Turkish, right?**"

"**You do?"**"

"**Yes. So don't think that trick is going to work on me, my son.**" 

"Ew, don't call me your son. That's disgusting..." Atlas flipped himself over and started at him with uncomfortable eyes. "I already have a dad."

"Which one?"

"**Definetly not yours.**." He said, smirking. Satan just looked at him, confused. "What do you mean? I don't have a father."

"..." Atlas had an unimpressed (almost sad) look on his face. "You don't get it?"

"...No." 

"Oh well... That's fine with me." He went (more like crawled) over to his bag, ignoring Satan's stare, watching every single one of his movements. "So... My mom told me you liked cats. Right?"

"They are indeed lovely animals, yes. Why?"

"And you like my cat Mısır too, right?"

'Your cat is one of the cutest and chunkiest ones I've ever seen.' "Yes."

"Well then, I have something for you!" He pulled out a fluffy plushie from his bag, it looked just like his own cat. "I saw this one at the store with Beelzebub yesterday, and he bought it for me! So, think you'll like it! He looks exactly like Mısır, right? 

"...It does." 'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit--' "Thank you so much... It's... cute." Satan smiled softly to himself, as the apples of his cheeks got slightly red. His emerald eyes sparkled, catching Atlas' attention as he gave him the plushie. "Oooooh, your smile is so pretty! It's my first time seeing it!

Satan's face quickly fell. "I always smile."

"But I can sense your murderous intent by taking a look at your eyes. It's my first time seeing you this relaxed and happy..." Atlas smiled widely. "There are some cats I feed by my window everyday y'know. Those cats climb up the tree next to the window every night and I give them the food I have. They love it, so they come back. Sometimes, they just want pets. One is a huge, orange cat. She's so chunky that I have a hard time picking her up sometimes... Chunky girl... I love her! Do you want to feed her tonight with me?"

"...If your mother lets us, of course." Satan was baffled. His act was perfect all the time, no one understood his true nature unless they pushed him to his limits. How could a simple human child see right through his act so easily? This child has amazing observational skills then. Explains why he is so smart-

"Oh, but she pissed on your white jacket last night so I panicked and tried to wash it. But I accidently made it pink instead. So I tried to wash it again, but this time it ripped apart for some reason... It's now in the trash. Sorry about that."

"..." Satan took everything he said back, right in that moment.  
This kid could rival Mammon a stupidity. "You have 10 seconds to run."

"No, I don't. You'd never attack me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I'm so cute!"

"Haven't you said that line to Beel already?"

"There is no harm in using the same lines twice." He shrugged and hugged Satan. "...Hold on. If my mom marries with Lucifer, and Lucifer becomes my legal dad, does that make us cousins?"

Satan's mind stopped as everything hit him at once. The joke Atlas told, the statement he made just made, the reason why he acted so comfortable and familiar around him... 

"...You know what? I hope you tumble down the stairs like Mammon did last night. Get out of my room."


	9. Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit i forgot to mention it in the last chapter. 
> 
> MC's name is Turna. It means Crane in Turkish. It's a type of bird that immigrates to south during winter time, and north during summer.  
> I gave her this name because just like a crane, she wants to get away from her life in the human world. This includes her responsibilities.   
> Also she was stuck in a horrible marrige and constantly searched for ways to run away (spritually) because of Atlas for years. But just like a wounded crane that can't fly and immigrate from one place to the other, she is pretty sad :}

"So, Lucifer. Why do you want to talk to me this badly that you interrupted me at 4 in the morning when I can only have 2 or 3 hours of sleep a night?" Diavolo, in his red pajamas and blood-shot eyes, asked as he poured some tea for both of them.

Lucifer was sleeping peacefully for 2 hours when all of a sudden, he woke up in cold sweat. His heaet was pouding r3ally fast and he was feeling really anxious. 

He quickly washed his face, put on some clothes, and quietly left the House of Lamentation, running to the palace. The local crackheads that merges out from the backstreets while everyone is sleeping gave him some weird looks (what kind of look would you shot at an at least 23 year old looking man, one of the seven rulers of Hell on top of that, running from the streets in his disheveled clothes and messy hair in the middle of the night with nothing else on him?) but Lucifer couldn't really care at the moment. Maybe it was the guilt of not informing Diavolo and Barbatos about the recent events, maybe it's because he couldn't keep it inside anymore. 

He scrambled towards Diavolo's castle and banged on the doors. Even Barbatos was sleeping at this hour, but when a few guards noticed him, they almost shot him. They thought he was an intruder, and proceeded to apprehend him. They quickly realized the mistake they made when Lucifer basically horned them like an angry bull in his demon form. He did unintentionally though. 

They opened the door for him awkwardly and woke Barbatos up. He came with a really grumpy expression on his face, obviously angry at Lucifer for disturbing his peaceful slumber, and told Lucifer to wait there, making his way to Diavolo's room. It took 10 minutes for him to turn back, but in that time, countless crying maids and butlers came down the stairs. Barbatos was a very scary man indeed. And after that, without even attempting to make himself look presentable, Diavolo asked Lucifer to come to his room. After a series of bizzarre events, he was finally at his room. Thank the fucking lord resting under this very castle.

"Thank you for the tea..." Lucifer awkwardly took the cup and drank some out of it, ignoring the nasty burning sensation at the tip of his tongue. "I hope this is something important." Diavolo gave him an angry smile. 

"...Turna is pregnant."

Diavolo spit out his tea (barely missing Lucifer's face) and began coughing. A dramatic reaction as expected, indeed. "Wh- From who? When? How did that even happened? Lucifer, don't tell me one of your brothers is the father..." He took deep breath, knowing that bombarding Lucifer with question is useless, and sat down on his bed. 

"Explain everything. Now."

"Okay..." Lucifer began telling everything that have happened in the last few months. He may have added some extra and unnecessary details, and stuttered quite a bit, refusing to look at Diavolo's eyes.

After 30 minutes of frustration, Diavolo leaned on his bedframe and put his teacup on he drawer next to his bed. "...So in a nutshell, she is pregnant, you are the father, you two had a pretty nasty fight and now you have no idea what to do." Diavolo had an umimpressed look in his eyes. "...I don't care about your sex life, Lucifer. I really don't, as long as you serve me. But why haven't you put on a *god damn* condom on that night? Seriously? She's been here for 5 months Lucifer. 5 months."

Every single word that came out of Diavolo's mouth was like a tiny needle, picking on at his heart. "I know I made many mistakes, but you aren't really helping me with telling all of them to my face, Diavolo."

"Well, I suppose you are right..." Diavolo shook his head. 

"...What should we do?"

"This happened over 2 weeks ago, right? She must have calmed down a little since then. I think it's time to have a proper conversation with her, this is in your hands, Lucifer." Diavolo frowned. "I can't tell anything to you other than guaranteeing that I'd help with raising the child."

"You don't have to help!" Lucifer's eyes widened. "I can do it by myself!"

"Lucifer, the paycheck you get from me every month, which isn't that low but considering you renew the fridge almost every week and deal with Mammon's debts, barely covers up your needs. And there is also your part time job at The Fall. But, considering the food, the hygene products like diapers, the vaccines, the doctor visits, the outfits, the toys... There is no way you'll have enough money by yourself. You are also horrible with children. Can you really spend a week with a child that starts crying in the middle of the night because it's hungry? Or shit it's diaper? Do you lnow you feed it? Do you know how to properly show affection to it? Do you? Lucifer?"

Diavolo took a deep breath after his mini speech ended.  
He said all of that in one breath. 

Lucifer sighed and wiped the small tears that formed on the corners of his eyes with his thumb. "...I'm sorry, my lord."

"Just... Whatever." He shook his head. "I don't think I need to tell you that I'm very dissapointed in you, at least one of your brothers should've told it to your face... You've come all the way to here, spend the night here. It's Sunday tomorrow anyway." Diavolo patted the bed and orders Lucifer to lay down with him after that.

The two spoke for a bit longer before falling asleep. Diavolo could feel how Lucifer was quietly trembling inside the covers, but paid no mind to it. He wants to cry? Let him do whatever he wants, Diavolo.

\---

"Hello, Barbatos."

"Hello, Atlas."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm a little hungry. Can you give me some food? I'll help you with the laundry after that."

"Of course. You don't need to, but all help is appreciated." 

The two spoke with their usual robotic expressions and monotone voices, and Diavolo, who's been observing them from the outside smiled at the sight. It was rare for Barbatos to have a comversation with a child, since he felt really awkward around them. The last time he smiled at a child for politeness' sake, the kid brust into tears and ran to his very religious looking mother (spoiler alert, she was) and said he was a demon. I mean technically, he was right.   
Things escalated after that but we don't talk about it in here.

All things aside, it was intresting to watch 2 people, who seemed like they went under a proceedure for getting rid of their emotions, talk to each other. None of them used their body language, their expressions barely changed, and their tone of voice lacked any sorts of emotion. How did hey even understand each other? "You two are like two peas in a pot." Diavolo smiled and got closer to them. 

"Oh, my lord. I was just about to prepare food for you and Atlas."

"Indeed, it would be nice to have a small lunch with this tiny human here. Don't you think?" He said to Atlas. 

Atlas obviously had a complex about his height (he was the shortest in his class), so he looked at Diavolo with an unimpressed face. "...Of course, my lord."  
"Please call me Uncle Diavolo, no need for formalities." Diavolo finally sat down on the chair with the kid, and they both waitied for their tea and food. "We are going to be kind of like relatives after all."

"...Hm." Atlas shrugged. 

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No... It's just my mom and Lucifer decided to talk things out today. I'm curious about how they are doing." Diavolo made sure to note that in his mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can I do it later? I want to enjoy this lunch over here. Right now."

"Of course. But in the meantime, can you answer some of my questions?"

"Mm-hm." Atlas nodded and turned to Barbatos when he left some tea and food on the table. "Thank you for the food, it looks delicious." Barbatos smiled and stepped aside as an answer.

"So, question number one; What do you like in a person?"

"...Nice people. I dunno."

"Alright. Next question; Do you have anyone you trust in here?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Most of them seem shady."

"Even Mammon? And Asmodeus? The angels? Solomon?" 'Well, Solomon IS shady, but that's not the point.'

Atlas stopped chewing on his food after Diavolo mentioned Asmodeus and swallowed slowly. "..."

"...Did one of them do something to you?"

"No, no. They didn't. I just... I'm not close with them that much just yet. And also, Asmodeus is kind of like one of those cool big sisters. It's kind of relieving for me." 

'He lost her sister after all. I guess even though, he didn't meet her once in his lifetime, he still feels somehow connected to her. And when he imagines a his big sister, he expects someone like Asmodeus." Diavolo wrote in his notes that night. "Also he has trust issues. That's also notable."

"Alright... The next question; Do you like Lucifer?"

"Yeah. I guess so. He looks like he likes dad jokes, so we're cool...? I guess."

"He does, that's why I tease him a lot." Diavolo smiled at the thought of an irritated looking Lucifer. 

"Hey, is he your boyfriend?"

"Wh- Wait no, no." Diavolo laughed at that. "He is not. He is just my dear friend. Where did you get that idea?"

"No one casually kisses their best friend. I did it once and everyone beat me."

"When and where did you see that? Also, sorry about that."

"12 days ago, at your office. I was there to give the files you asked from my mom, and she was busy, crying in her bed." Atlas smiled, but his eyes didn't. All of a sudden, Diavolo felt a little uneasy in his presence. Now he could see why everyone defined him as weird. Those peachy eyes... It was impossible to read them unless he was angry. Then everything became transparent. 

"Then he pushed you away and told you that he is in love with my mom, and he can't do things like that anymore. You looked like the windows error screen was moving like a ping-pong ball was slowly moving inside your brain..."

'Yes, he really said that. This kid has balls of steel.' He wrote as a sidenote in his notebook.

"Look, Lucifer... is serious about my mom. He told me he saw me like his son. Please don't get too close to him anymore. If my mom realizes it... Things will get sour again. And she'll get sad even more. I'm tired of hearing my mom cry while drinking alcohol y'know."

"What makes you think I would approve of their relationship?" Diavolo got serious and crossed his arms, glaring at this child. 

"Basic common sense." Atlas frowned this time, as his eyes slowly got darker. "You can't bear to see Lucifer sad. And even if you are cold hearted enough to harm my mom and me as a punishment for Lucifer, he'll never look at you in the same way ever again. He'll hate you. No matter what."

As the two stared at each other and the tension in the air thickened, Barbatos cleared his throat. "Would you like one more cup of tea, Atlas?" He shot a small glare to Diavolo. It seemed like he was warning him to not get on the same level as this mere child. 

"Do you have more? Really? Then please, I love it!" Atlas' mood changed quickly and he passed his teacup to him. Barbatos nodded and poured one more cup for him. This time, he stood a little closer to the table. 

"So... Do you have more questions?"

"Yes. So I'm going to pester you a bit more." The anger in Diavolo's eyes dissappeared as he realized there was cake frosting at Atlas' cheek. Even with all that attitude, this child was still a child. Although, he seemed more like an angry 15 year old inside of s 7 year old's body. No 7 year old has that kind of vocabulary, and he didn't have any problems with pronounciation at all. Not to mention, he seemed really aware of his surroundings. He was a little convincing at lying, and he used sarcasm way too much. Something was definetly up with him.

"No, you don't pester me at all. It's fun speaking with you." Atlas smiled and sipped his tea a bit more. "I'm glad to hear that... The next question is; What place do you like and hate the best in Devildom?"

"Hell's Kitchen is disgusting. I hate it there. But I love that magic shop... What's it called..."

"Hocus Pocus?"

"Yep! That place! It's really cool in there, especially the crystals... Though I can't go there without Satan. He told me the road there is dangerous."

"Okay. Last question; Do you want to go home?"

"Are you going to send me back?"

"I can't say anything about that yet, but I want to know your opinion."

Atlas leaned back on his seat and thought with his hand on his chin. "...I don't wanna. Even though I don't trust the people in here in the slightest, I... have a few friends. Friends... They are nice people too. And I never had a friend before. It's confusing... I don't wanna leave them at all. Yeah, I don't want to leave this place. I don't wanna..."

"Hm-hm." Diavolo nodded. "Thank you for answering everything honestly."

"Yeah... No problem." Atlas nodded. "Are you busy today?"

"No, surprisingly." 

Lucifer didn't want anyone in the house while he spoke with Turna, so he agreed to spend the day with her son. And he also saw this as a chance to get to know him better. That's why he was there after all.

"Why do you ask?"

"...Do you want to solve a puzzle with me? I'm bored, and I have trouble with it."

Diavolo shot a glance at Barbatos, and when he nodded, he agreed. "Well then, bring the box. It'll be fun!"

"I already have it with me." He reached to his bag and pulled it out.

Atlas had a bag he always carried around with him. It was a cream-ish coloured schoolbag with cute cat drawings on it. He always carried the most unrelated things with him inside that bag, and no one really knew the contents inside it. One day, they found a small 5 Dollar first aid kit, a pack of matches, and a few small rocks with a book titled "7 Ways to Get Rich" (stolen from Mammon) in there. And also a pair of Asmo's earrings. Turns out he lost them a few days ago and was very sad about it. So Atlad was going to give it to him at the dinner, but wanted to hold onto them for a while. Kind of like keeping the belonging of someone you like, not in the creepy way though.

He never wanted to give the bag away and attacked the unlucky person that happened to touch it. Mammon got quite a few spankings in the last months. Lord knows why he is so protective of it.

"Atlas."

"Hm?"

"This is a 500 piece puzzle."

"So?"

"...Nothing." Diavolo smiled and gathered up the pieces. "Is this a portait of Fyodor Dosteyevsky?"

"Yep. My mom loves his books. It's a shame he died a few centuries ago though." He gathered up the pieces and started from the edges, as Diavolo did the same. 

"Which books does she love?"

"Notes From The Underground is her favorite. She also loves Reşat Nuri Güntekin."

"The man that wrote The Wren and To Pity?"

"Yep. I read To Pity in my free time in here. Turns out Satan had the english copy for it. It made me cry a lot... My mom told me that I shouldn't read The Wren just yet."

"It's a really thick book after all... To Pity was about a teacher with no feelings of mercy towards her students and family because of her past, yes?"

"Yeah. She learns how to pity after reading his dead father's journal." Atlas continued putting the pieces together. "People judge each other without considering how they feel. That's a bad thing, but I do it a lot too. I'm sure you do it too."

"I'm a demon though."

"But you have the emotions and the mindset of a human. The only different thing is you have horns, wings, and you are stronger. But in core, you are just another human."

"What if it's the other way around?"

"Maybe. Demons existed far more than humans. But humans have something you don't; They can actually commit virtues if they want to. Some people don't expect anything in return, and that is really suspicious... Though these virtues really needs an update. Behold, we updated the bible. Whoo. Yaaay." Diavolo smiled. 

"I guess you are right."

"You connected the wrong pieces."

"Ah, really. Thanks."

"No problem."

\---

"In the core, I'm just another human... Hm..." Diavolo mumbled to himself as Lucifer entered the room. "What do you mean?"

"Atlas said this to me this afternoon. Do you think it might be possible that demons might be partially human?"

"...It makes sense. It might be the other way around too."

"That's what I told to him too. Then he told me humans had something humans don't."

"Which is?"

"They can commit virtues while we can't, unless it's for our own benefit."

"Well, he is not wrong." He sighed and loosened his tie and sat down. "He is a really strange child. I can't tell what's going on inside that head of his... It's like he exprienced some kind of time travel event, and then ended up in his seven year-old self's body."

"What if that's the case?" Diavolo jokingly said. 

"I wouldn't be surprised. Do you really expect a seven year old to argue with your brother stupidest about moral philosophy in his free time? Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to an adult in a mental health hospital. Give it enough time, and you actually start considering the truthness of their words instead of just pushing it aside and laughing it off.

"At least every day is intresting with him... Did you talk things out with her?"

"Yeah. She agreed to keep it. We are going to take care of it together."

"Where are you going to do it?"

"You were talking about citizenship for humans, right? I told her there is a really slight chance for her to stay in here with Atlas. But I didn't guaranteed it though. I was going to talk about it with you."

"Sure. All we need to do is to talk with the court and my father."

"The court is going to be a huge problem."

"Then I'll get rid of them." Diavolo casually said it shrugged. "We still have 9 months, though she has 5 left in here... The last 4 months of her pregnancy will be in the human world. You will visit her every 3 days after that." 

"We can't make a law that guarantees the citizenships of humans in here in just 9 months, Diavolo."

"You said the same thing about the exchange problem, Lucifer. And what happened after that? In 3 months, the exchange program began."

Lucifer sighed. "Alright... We'll work hard and get this law out in 9 months then."

"Let me remind you, if you pulled it out, none of this would've happened. So you are in no position to complain." 

And with that, their discussion ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about focusing on Lucifer and Turna's relationship in the next chapters. 
> 
> But should I focus on the other characters first? If I focus on the other characters, the list will be;  
> 1) A chapter for Barbatos and Solomon  
> 2) A chapter for Luke and Simeon
> 
> Let me know what you think please!


	10. Two Dads lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudoses, yaaaaaaay!!! Thank you so much!!!

"So, we meet again."

"We live in the same house." Lucifer said and sat down on her bed. "How are you?"

"Good as I can be." Turna shrugged. "Though my sleep cycle is a fucking mess."

"Welcome to the club." Lucifer smiled. "...is what tou say in the human world, yes?"

"Yeah. Did Solomon thought that to you?"

"No. Leviathan says it all the time."

"Of course he does..." She chuckled and leaned back in her bed. "So... Is it time?"

"For the talk? I think it's about time we did that." Lucifer's expression held some emotion for once. He looked rather relaxed that day, he didn't wore his gloves and waistcoat. His tie was also loosened. He didn't want to wear his clothes too fornally that day, to help her relax a bit. He didn't want her to feel bad because she was in her bear printed pajamas chilling in her bed with a few cold coffee cans by her bedside, and some snacks on the other side of the bed while he was dressed so sharply.

"...So. What are we going to say first?"

"Let's start with this: Do you want to keep it?"

That question was the only thing she could think about for the past 2 weeks. Did she wanted to keep it? Was she ready for another one, after losing her first child? Did she have the necessary finances for it? Did Lucifer want it? Her head was filled with "did"s and "what if"s every night for 2 weeks, to the point she actually thought she was going insane. 

"...Yeah. I want to keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"You don't want it?" She smiled bitterly. 

"No, no. In fact, I'm overjoyed that you want to keep my child inside you. I'm really happy... I was afraid you didn't want to keep it. Though either way, I couldn't say anything. Since..." Lucifer made a small gesture with his hands, implying he is talking about himself. "...it's my fault."

"Nah. I also jumped on you that night. So..." She shrugged again. "I had my fun, but I need to take responsibility for once... By the way, sorry for ruining the common area downstairs. And also calling you a little bitch, along with many things. I really shouldn't have said all of that."

"I also called you slut and said you bended over for all my brothers, so I deserve it." 

They both stared at each other silently, before laughing.

"I didn't expect you to throw the couches as well. Honestly, I'm impressed."

"Thanks, dad."

"I'm sorry, who?" 

"You want me to call you daddy after all that? No sir, you are the mega dad in my eyes from now on." Turna smirked. "I expect you to wear dad-shorts and white socks everytime I see you from now on.

"Oh well, that's a bummer because that isn't happening." Lucifer smiled and rested his cheek on his hand, then looked at her. "...Again, I'm sorry for everything. I caused you way too much pain."

"I forgive you... Let's talk about what we are going to do with the baby after it's born."

"Of course. We need to take the expenses and add them up first... I made a few notes regarding that." Lucifer pulled the notes out from his pocket and put them on the bed under Turna's wide eyes.

"Lucifer."

"Hm?"

"This is a 60 page long notebook and half of it is full."

"I know." Lucifer gave her a weird stare. "I made it last night, you can find every outcome and every single expense in there. I will make sure every last thing is perfect and I'm ready for everything during this time."

"I'm not bearing the reincarnation of Jesus, Lucifer..." 

\---

"You do this everyday, Barbatos?" A sleepy looking Atlas yawned and continued cutting the vegetables on the counter for the salad, as Barbatos and a few other maids dealt with the main course. He would usually sleep afternoon and wake up before dinner, though when the cooking duty was was his mother's, he would help. 

"I do. It's a part of my duties."

"Do you ever go to a vacation? Like, a yearly break? My mom has one of those... She didn't used it yet tho..."

Barbatos thought about it while he made the soup. The last time he went to a proper vacation was 7 years ago. He stayed in Romania for 2 weeks before coming back and finding the entire palace as a mess. And Diavolo was really grumpy at everyone, including Lucifer. Lucifer, being the type that never takes shit from anyone even if it's god, was also being grumpy to him.   
It took him 4 hours to sort everything out.

The demon king knows what would happen if he acually retired from his job. 

"The last time I went to a vacation was when you were born."

"That's crazy! You should take a break sometimes. Isn't it illegal to overwork your workers?"

"You are in Devildom, Atlas. We don't have laws like that in here... Arinya, open the windows at the main hall please. Ventilate the room a bit."

"Of course." One of the maids nodded and walked out.

"Az!" Barbatos called out to butler that was walking past the kitchen. The butler stopped and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Inform the butlers downstairs that we'll start setting the table 25 minutes later."

"On it." The butler nodded and went on his way.

Several minutes passed with Barbatos, giving orders to his other coworkers and dealing with the food at the same time.

"Huh... So you are kind of like the head butler in here?"

"Yes. I arrange the schedules and make are everything is going smoothly everyday."

"That must be a lot of work." Atlas said and began watching Barbatos from time to time while he did his work.

"I manage."

"...Barbatos. You have really nice hands."

Barbatos froze and stared at the kid. "...Can you repeat what you just said?"

"You have really nice hands. Your nails are nicely shaped, your fingers are long, they look very soft..."

Barbatos smiled, it was one of his immposible-to-read smiles though. "Thank you."

"Why do you always wear gloves?" After finishing cutting the lettuce, he started cutting the tomatoes. "When I wear gloves, it's really hard to move my hands."

"It's a part of the butler uniform we have in here, so I'm used to it. I've been wearing them for many years."

"Just how old are you?"

"Probably older than Lucifer. I'm still young."

"Yeah, so young..." Barbaros quietly chuckled at that. "People in the human world bearly live up to 85. But demons and angels are immortal."

"What's the point of living if we are going to die tho?"

"I can't give you the answer to that, but you like philosophy, don't you? I can give you a few books from Diavolo's library on that."

"Thanks... I was laying down on my bed one day and all of a sudden, I remembered I'm gonna die one day. That's why I asked. It's scary and sad, but cowards die many times before their death, so..." 

"Did you looked that saying up from an online dictionary?" 

"...Yeah." Atlas smiled, embarassed since Barbatos catched on in his small act pretty quickly. "My mom always says **being scared doesn't help death**, so I decided to look it up in english and that was he first one to come up... By the way, do you guys have a native language in Devildom? Like Celestial Realm?"

"We used to. No one speaks it anymore except for Lucifer, me, the royal family and the court of the family though."

"Really? That's cool!"

"The languages in here aren't that many like the human world, thankfully... It would be hard to communicate if it was the case."

"Yeahm my mom told me being bilingual isn't enough with finding jobs anymore. You have to know at least 3 languages, so she learned English and Azerbaijani."

"Azerbaijani is easy when you know Turkish."

"But it's hard to keep a straight face when you say "get naked before drinking" when you want to say "shake well before drinking". One time, I saw this canned coffee that said..."

Barbatos listened to his stories patiently, and honestly, he didn't mind having a conversation with this kid. They still had time before dinner, so instead of sitting around awkwardly and waiting for the dinner to get cooked, it was much more fun to talk to someone. When he checked the future of this child, he wasn't surprised with what be found. He grew up to be an HR manager at a nation-wide company in Istanbul, and his social life outside of work was basically dead. 

He had 15 rewards from school at poetry, short story writing, and compositions. Most of them had philosophical plots, though he did had a few rewards at P.E and art classes. Apparently he became 2nd at a marathon in Istanbul and won an award because his drawing about drug abuse he made (in a competition, when he was a 10th grader) got lots of attention. Though no one really wanted to be his friend because he was a very agressive child. A typical teenager. Thank the fucking lord he wasn't a nice guy or an emo boy though.

He did find something intresting however, he was sharing an apartment with another man. He seemed to have a strange connection with that man. A.k.a he had a boyfriend. Though he kept it very secretive.  
His mother also stayed in devildom, but that's another story.

Barbatos took a small glance at Atlas, who was still talking about something weird. Atlas was a very calm and rather smart child. He was happy, even though his family had many problems in the past. But this child had something that is about happen to him that would cause a 180° change in his personality. But Barbatos couldn't pry more into his future. It would be stupid to get to know about the majority his life, or else there would be no surprises.  
He wasn't going to prevent anything from happening, or cause something else to happen knowingly. He didn't want to warp history.

Though he did wonder if this "event" that's going to accure has something do with the birth of Lucifer's child. Atlas's words made him snap out of it. 

"I mean, imagine saying that to your boss."

"Hm?"

" 'Diavolo, you need to get naked before you drink this'. And then he starts taking his clothes off."

A few maids laughed at that when they heard it. Barbatos just shook his head and smirked a little. It would be funny if he ever said that to him... The prince would definetly take the request seriously, questioning if it was a human tradition or something. 

"I have a question for you." Barbatos said. "What do you think about Diavolo?"

"Hm... He is a young prince, but he looks like a dad."

"Was... That supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Neither. He just looks like a dad, like Lucifer! And if he wears a Hawaiian t-shirt with dad shorts and socks with sandals, he would definetly look like a dad, multiplied by ten." Barbatos cringed when he imagined the outfit. 'He would definetly wear that...' He sighed. He was honestly tired of dealing with everyone's shit, everyday. He felt like he was featured in a Caroline Konstnar video, ready to end it all at any given time.

"Is something troubling you?"

"No." 

"I don't buy it." Atlas gave him a small smile. "You're upset because you're tired."

"How do you know that for sure?" Barbatos said as he slowly started to put the foods into the plates. They were only making food for Lucifer and Diavolo anyway, so there wasn't much to begin with. "Maybe I'm upset becaude I'm angry?"

"Angry people don't look like the pie they were so excited about is already eaten right before their eyes."

'I look like that?' Barbatos thought and frowned a little. He shouldn't be showing vulnerabilty around anyone, even if it's a child. "You are mistaken."

Atlas put some lemon juice and vinegar on the salad, then mixed everything together. He put it in a huge bowl after that. "If you say so... I'm not the one sleeping on a desk at the corner of the library today though." Atlas sticked his tounge out and qucikly left the room after glancing at the clock, he held the bowl in his hands and whistled a song to himself.

Barbatos stared after the kid with annoyed eyes. 'It was my fault to sleep there... How did he even get inside the academy? Does he want to die?' 

One maid must've caught his stare, since she made eye contact with him and nodded. "Yes, I think so too."

\---

"Hahaha! Did he really say that, Barbatos!?"

"He certainly did, my lord."

"Turna told me the exact same thing too? Are they thinking the same thing at the same time or something?"

"We should form a dad club, Lucifer." 

"No."

"Come on, it would be fun!"

"I'm going to be father for real, Diavolo..."

"Lucifer, My lord. Please check out the new stickers one student drew and shared Devilgram."

"Did they drew something stupid again?"

"Depends. It's a drawing of both of you in brown "dad shorts, a hawaiian button up shirt, white socks and crocs. It got 20.000+ likes."

\- Lucifer Has Left The Group-

"Lucifer?"

"Don't worry about him Barbatos. He's doing fine."

"I hope so, my lord..."

\---


	11. FINALE: Philosophy, Pride, and Love

"Are you reading the bible? In hell?"

"...I am, why?" Simeon awkwardly said before closing the book and putting it aside.

"That's really ironic y'know!" Atlas smiled and sat by his side. "Say... Can I ask you something? About god and stuff?"

"Sure, my little dove. What is it?"

Unlike some other people, Simeon loved spending time with children. They were the closest thing to an angel in the human world, and they could see what adult's didn't. And even if adults could see what they could see too, they would view those things in a completely new perspective. Their souls were basically glowing, attracting so many demons and angels to them. The Archangel Gabriel also protected and adored children, so angels were especially careful around them. 

Simeon had guarded many humans im the past. Good and bad, adult or child. And he knew the guardian angel of this child too, but he couldn't be there to protect him since the kid was literally in hell. So he took it as a mission for himself the guide this child and his mother during their stay, occasionally helping them out with their problems.

"But promise to never talk about it to anyone else."

"I promise. What's spoken here, stays here."

"Okay..." Atlas took a deep breath. Does god hate me?"

Out of everything, Simeon didn't expect this question. "What do you mean? Even if you are a great sinner, god would never hate one of his creations."

"Even Hitler?"

"...He is an exception. No one likes him."

"How can you say that when you aren't god?"

"..." Simeon didn't know what to say to that. The child had a point... How could he know what god was thinking if he isn't god? Or a better question; How could the archangels say the reasoning behind God's actions if God never told them anything about his orders? Or did he? Can one truly understand god? Simeon was not one of those lucky angels and humans that communicated with god in their dreams, so he'd never heard god before. 

Did he do something bad in the past that made god punish him with all these weird questions popping inside his head? Are his thoughts even belong to him if god could see right through his heart? Did he even have free will? Was he... Just a creation, simply made so god could have creations worshipping him? Was there any value to his excistence? Could he possibly trust the archangels with God's words?

Why did the simple question of a child even made him this philosophical all of a sudden?

"...Atlas. Are you a bad person?"

"Um... Last night, I stole my mom's bag to get some money from it. But that's about it."

"Okay, firstly, give that money back to your mother. And secondly... I'm talking about a much greater sin in here." Simeon shook his head. "Have you beaten up someone out of pure malice? Have you ever thought you were better than others and actually acted on it? Have you ever started a rumour about someone because you're jealous of them? Or other horrible things like that?

"...No."

"Then there is no reason for God to hate you. He would have mercy on your soul... He is forgiving..." Simeon paused and gulped. Did he even believed in his own words anymore? Was god truly forgiving when he almost wiped out Lucifer's sister, simply for trying to lure her lover back to his health? Was all this fuss and pain worth it over a plate of food from the celestial realm? Was... was the war worth it?  
He couldn't tell anymore.

"Why do you ask this?"

Atlas shrugged. "Just wanted to know. There is an imam in our neigbourhood, you know, the guy who deals with prayers and stuff. Every friday at noon, people gather in the mosque to pray. After that, imam goes on this smal staircase-like thing and talks to people on recent things in a religious..." He paused for a second.

Simeon already knew all of this, but decided not to interrupt him. Though he said "You mean perspective?", wanting to help the boy.

"Yeah, that." Atlas nodded. "Or answers questions of the people. Or you know... Gives advice to people. I used to go there with my dad when he came back from the border for a while. Some stuff the imam said just didn't sit well with me, so I decided to ask you."

"Some muslim man confused you so you decided to ask a christian. Great strategy." They both turned towards the source of the voice, and met with a slightly smirking Solomon. When Solomon had that face, everyone knew he was up to no good.

"Solomon, where were you last night?" Simeon asked in a sad tone. "I was worried."

"I was hanging out with Asmodeus. He dragged me there to use me as a guinea pig for some products he bought." He sighed and put his jacket aside, and sat down on the bed by the window. "Well, at least my skin is soft now."

"Asmodeus is a strange person." Atlas said, playing with the wrapper of the candy Simeon gave him. "You just notice it now?" Solomon said, gazing down from the window. "I've made a pact with him and spent time with him for so long. But I still have no idea what's going on in his head."

"Nah, it's not just Asmodeus. It's all of you. Especially you."

Solomon looked at him for a brief second before turning back to the window. "Why do you say that?

"You're scary." Atlad said frankly, then leaned agganist the angel's shoulder. "Right, Simeon?"

"...Maybe. I can't say anything."

"That's what makes him strange. It's hard to pitpoint what he actually wants and doesn't wants. It's impossible to figure out his true intentions... I hate those kind of people. Even Lucifer isn't this bad."

"I'm still here you know." Solomon smiled, but his eyes obviously thought of something dark. He looked like he was getting annoyed. Not because someone hated him, or just listed some negative things about himself. He had that happening to him ever since he was a teenager. It's just that he was annoyed at Asmodeus and really tired. He just wanted to lay down and not think for a month or two. 

"That's why I said it." Atlas smiled back at him in the exact same way. Were these two related or something? "I hate shady people like you. It was fun to watch you the first couple of times and I thank you for helping my mom out, but you're just annoying now."

"Why should I care what you think again?"

"Maybe it'll help you to become a better person, or you'll just remember it whenever you are angry and feel worse. I dunno. I'm not you."

Simeon was obviously uncomfortable between them, so he thanked god with all his heart when Luke entered the room with snacks in his arms, happily mumbling to himself. He stopped when he noticed Atlas.

"Simeon! Why haven't you told me Atlas was here! I would've brought more sweets..."

"...You made all that yourself!?" Atlas mouth was hanging open. "I can't even make toast! They look amazing!"

"I can teach you if you want to!" Luke put the sweets and snacks he made on the bedside table and smiled. He was happy with getting a compliment in a thing he loved doing. 

"Nah... My mom would kill me if I touched the toaster again. Last time I almost burnt the house down and my arm looked like a roasted chicken for weeks."

"Might as well do it agan and finish the business you started."

"SOLOMON!"

"What? Am I wrong?"

Atlas ignored the quabble in the background and continued his conversation with Luke, though he seemed to be concerned about the teo of them the whole time. 

"Want to play outside?"

"Yeah. I got a cool card game with me. I got it from Leviathan!"

"Really!? Is it Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"Nope, it's Pokémon! They came out with a new set of cards last week!" Atlas smiled and the opened the door. They didn't bother with informing Solomon and Simeon, who were still fighting in the room.

\---

"Let's see..." Luke said as he got the score board in his hands (it was just a small notebook with their names and points in it), adding one more point to his name. "Hehe! I win by two scores!"

"Aw... That means I lost 2 games to you of all people..."

"Hey, what does that mean? I'm good at these games! Of course you would lose if you don't practice enough!" Luke smiled as he bragged about his talent with fucking pokemon cards.

"But you're also older too! It's not fair..."

"...We can play another game next time, if you want to. Always winning is no fun." Luke smiled and pat him on the head. 

Surprising, but Luke was actually taller than Atlad by a good 10 centimetres. This meant he didn't made fun of for being the shortest anymore, but also he could feel like hebwas truly older than someone! He could be a big brother! He was often treated like a kid (he was really young for angel standards). But since he had someone shorter, and far younger than him now, HE could be the one to treat someone like a kid. He could also protect him and give him advice on many things. Being a big brother was really fun!

"Really? Okay then!" Atlas threw his arms around him, and Luke happily hugged him back. Luke began stroking his back slowly, smiling at him. Atlas didn't know what to call this feeling, but it was nice. It was warm, and peaceful. It made his heart flutter. Maybe it was because Luke was an angel. He didn't want to think about that for now though. It's been so long since he felt this nice and relaxed. 

Luke's hands were really cold, unlike Simeon. He, on the other hand, had the body heat of a boiling pot of water. Seriously, Atlas could see why he wore loose and revealing clothing. If he wore anything that covered up his bodt entirely, he would probably sweat to death. But Luke always wore clothes that covered him head to toe. It was impossible to see him walk around without socks in the house (I'm going to assume they take their shoes off before entering their house, because what kind of monster would not take off their shoes before entering their house? You could fuck the carpet up with mudstains and shit). He wore at least a sweater when it was hot outside, because even the slightest wind would make him shiver. 

Perhaps that's why Luke loved snuggles, and always wanted to be close to Simeon, or any of the other angels he was close with in Celestial Realm. He was cold. All the time. Perhaps that's why he hugged Atlas tightly, and their hugs usually lasted longer than your average hug.

All of a sudden, Luke felt something being pulled out of his head, but by the time he realized what had happened Atlas was already running away with his hat in his hand. He was laughing as he strayed further away from him. "Got your hat!"

"Hey- Give it back! That's a gift from Michael!" Luke protested and ran after him. Were humans always this fast!?

"Catch me first!" Atlas turned back and said before running around a corner. He was running to the city center! Without anyone! Oh god, Luke had to catch him quickly and they should go hack to the Purgatory Hall as soon as possible.

"Wait! Don't run there!" Luke chased after him. Some demons looked at them quizzically as two, small figures that didn't gave off the scent of a demon ran between them. I mean, the two were like 3 feet tall. 

Luke never went to outside without Solomon and Simeon by his side before, and he quickly got lost in the huge city. He'd followed Atlas as much as he could see where he was running, but the anxious feeling in his gut was creeping up even more. He was finally at a distirct with various restaurants and shops. Being a young angel, Luke's sense of smell was still very sensitive. "God, the food in here smells DISGUSTING!" Luke thought as he put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from gagging. He decided to get out of the district immediately.

With much bumping to other demons and apologizing -why was the Devildom this crowded?- Luke finally spotted Atlas. He was standing next to the clock tower at the center, hugging the hat he stole. He looked kind of worried.

Just as he was about to raise his hand and call out to him, he decided not to when he saw a couple witches approaching to him. Of course, Luke couldn't hear what they were talking about since they were so far away, but he could tell these witches weren't one of those "nice" ones. "What am I going to do...?" Luke thought.

\---

"Hello there." 

Atlas looked at the witches that approached to him and smiled back at them politely. "Hello."

"What are you doing in here? This is devildom, not a place where a human child should be wandering around." One of the witches kneeled down and looked at him. This witch was the owner of a 3-story apartment building nearby, and she was known to be one of the o.g customers at a sex club downtown. She was out to eat with her friends that night, but decided to stop by and talk with this child for god knows what reason. Atlas had no idea of this of course.

"Waiting for a friend, he should be here in a few minutes. You and your friends look lovely by the way, miss." Atlas said and gave them a fake compliment. Getting a few chuckles from the witches, he went back to minding his own business -staring at the ground with a blank face-.

"Well, aren't you a cute little fellow." The witch smiled. She was a tall, rather intimidating woman. She had blue hair tbat shifted into an ugly white at the tips, and her eyes were a shade of dark brown. Atlas could smell something weird under her disgustingly sweet perfume. But what was it...? It made him feel dizzy. "Would you like to come with us to have dinner? My treat."

"No." Atlas said calmly. "Leave me alone. I don't want anything."

"Come on. I know your father you know. He is a great friend of mine." She smiled sweetly, trying to lure the boy into the shady plot she planned. 

"You're not."

"How do you know?"

"Because the last time I saw my father was 16 months ago. I doubt one of his friends would magically show up and ask to have dinner with me.

"Damn." One of the witches laughed. "Kids are getting smarter nowadays. Eva, let's just go. The dealer is waiting for us."

"Shut up." 'Eva' hissed at her, before turning back. "What's your name?"

"None of your business." Atlas frowned even more, and began walking to a random direction. First, the woman claimed he knew his father, his soldier father that wouldn't hesitate to die for his country, and then she demanded his name. Unbelievable.  
He yelped in pain when the witch towered over him and held him by his collar.

"I said; What's your name? Answer it before I cut you into pieces and then feed you to Beelzebub."

\---

Luke's head was ringing loudly now. What should he do? His heavenly light only worked on demons, not witches! Besides, he was weak! He should call Simeon then. With quick movements, he got his DDD from his pocket and dialed Simeon's number. 

"Luke! Where the fuck are you two!?" Solomon's panicked voice came from the other side, scaring him. Luke had no time to ask him why Solomon was answering Simeon's phone, or to fix his language, so he just gave a short description of his surroundings.

"U-uh! We're at... Um..." He looked around in the square. "I don't know! But there is a huge clocktower in here, and lots of restaurants! It's an open space, also really crowded!"

Solomon sighed, Luke could hear how frustrated he was. "We are on our way... Simeon will kill you when we're done." And with that, Solomon hanged up on his face. 

Great.  
Luke still had no idea what to do.

He looked around for help, but all he could see was a crowd of demons, ignoring the action that was taking placw by the tower. Seriously? It was as if they were blind! But Luke knew they were just ignoring everything, like it was an everyday thing! 

Luke was trembling with anger now. He really, REALLY hated the Devildom. The people in here always hurted others for their own pleasure. They always stomped on the weak. Always. They commited murder without a second thought and never held back their urges. They were so different than angels. He hated everyone in here, so much. So much. If he spotted one person in here at a burning house, he would pour gasoline on the fire for crying out loud! He barely kept the urge to ruffle out his wings and use all of his power to put an end to this scene, but he knew that he would be in big trouble if he harmed someone in here. Well, not like he could be a match for an adult demon of witch, but he still wanted to try.

He slowly walked to the scene, getting angrier with each step. Being arrogant was in his nature, but he'd never felt it this strongly in his bones before. Though before he could act on his impulses, someone held his arm. He turned there in surprise and met with Simeon, who was glaring at him. 

"Were you thinking about attacking that witch?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Luke."

"I..." Luke averted his gaze. "...I was going to."

"Be careful with your desicions. Your pride is slowly coming through, and you wouldn't want to end up like Lucife-"

"Screw all this Lucifer talk! He is in danger, Simeon! Quit talking and-"

Simeon just squished his cheeks and made him turn his head at the scene. Solomon was holding the child in his arms as the witches trembled with fear in his presence. 

\---

"Well well, hello there, Eva. I'm guessing you've found yourself a new toy after Mammon?"

"...Solomon? Is that you?" Eva froze dead in her tracks, still holding the child by his collar with one of her hands on his throat, squeezing it.

"The one and only..." Solomon smiled shadily. "Though I must inform you that last time i checked, harrasment agganist a was highly illegal in Devildom. Also that child is one of Diavolo's guests in here. So if anything happened to him, he will pull your spine out of your asshole and then tear off your head. Then he will tie it to the back of a car and drive that car all around the Devildom for the sake of ibret-i alem."

Eva's face paled and she immedietly let go of Atlas, taking a few steps back. "O-of course. I was just joking around y'know... hahaha... I wasn't going to hurt him! Please don't report us to Diavolo, last time it happened he almost killed us! Please, Solomon... We're sorry..."

The other witches also apologized to him profusely, Solomon on the other hand just stared at them. He picked up Atlas and began stroking his hair, also checking his wounds. Other than fingermarks on his neck (they were getting purple now) there wasn't a single scratch on him. So that was good.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Then... The kid?"

"You can always refuse if that pride of yours is not letting you. Though you'll have to face the consequences. Right?" He asked the child. Atlas simply nodded and hugged his neck, smirking. He didn't understand how serious the situation was. "...They will."

"W...We're sorry! Please forgive us!"

"Eva, we didn't do shit! This was your idea!" The witches complained, gettinf angry at her. "We're outta this!"

Eva only looked at them with horrified eyes, unable to say anything. Her plan to lure the boy in and then exchange him for money (the kid had an intense magical energy around him) was completely ruined, and now her friends were turning their backs to her too.

The other witches quickly left the scene, leaving only her and a bunch of curious onlookers. People were silent mostly, watching their moves. A few chuckles could be heard from the crowd, this was so entertaining to them. Eva had many enemies in Devildom after all. 

"I..." Eva managed to choke out an apology between her sobs. Though it wasn't clear what she exactly said, tha was enough for Atlas. He tugged to Solomon's jacket. 

"Let's go. My mom must be worried."

"But before that, you're going to get a good scolding from Simeon." Solomon looked at him seriously, though he didn't let him down. "You had me worried for a second there."

"I thought you didn't liked me?" Atlas's eyes widened.

"Funny. You told me you hated me this morning."

"I know, but... It's nice you were worried about me y'know." Atlas smiled at him warmly. Solomon could swear he saw a warm, child-like affection in his eyes. Then it clicked. The reason why he felt so off about him was because the child didn't have the usual, innocent spark in his eyes. That spark looked more like the dull, painful shine of his mother's eyes. 

Funny. He had many children before, but he never actually paid attention to them. He never showed any proper affection, or love. That's why it took him so long to figure out what was off about Atlas. He felt a fatherly smile curving up in his lips as he walked back to Simeon, who was scolding Luke on the sidewalk. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, all of the characters are finally completed  
> Holy shit  
> UPDATE: I was going to write more, but I decided this is a good place to end the fic now. Also my motivation is kinda low right now, and I'm doubting if this story is good at all. Since, you know, not many people would care about my MC's son when there are many other MC's out there. But I love my own characters, so I will write another fic where I'll be focusing on Atlas' teenager years and his relationships with the side characters (especially Luke, since both of them are technically children).
> 
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
